Behind the eyes, Deep inside
by WeirdJelsaFan
Summary: After escaping the criminal lives they were forced to live in, Jack keeps on trying to keep Pitch black from hurting his family. What happens when he meets someone he never thought he'd see again? And how would that someone change the game? Disclaimer : I of course do not own the characters or the pictures I use. Unless they are my OCs or my own fanart .
1. A Moonless Night

**A/N : Hi Everyone! New story as you can see, it may seem intense but it's mostly...well not intense, just normal. As normal as a fanfic** **could be. the rest will be said at the ...Enjoy!**

* * *

There was no question that William Frost was one of the best criminals there ever was, light on his feet, had the ability to kill a human being in a blink of an eye. His looks were as cold as his heart, freezing blue eyes and silvery-white hair, he was able to make every woman fall for him.

However, the only woman who managed to slightly crack his heart was Claressa Grace Anderson. He married her and not long after, they had a son, Jackson Overland Frost had the same traits as his father, but his face was somehow a little warmer. The way his smile was always warm, or the look he gave others, these were the little things he got from his mother.

Having shown the ability to continue what his father did, Jack was secretly trained by his father, but never to tell anyone. At the age of four Jack got a baby sister, Emma Elizabeth Frost. He loved her more than anything in this world, her warm brown eyes, soft brown hair, she was, is, and always will be his world.

But , like everything else, good times must come to an end. Claressa got sick, her body having been weak since the birth of Emma. Day by day she was getting closer to her death. Till it finally came, the point were Jack's whole world came tumbling down, her death, his sister's salty tears streaming down her cheeks while sobbing, his father hitting Emma after the funeral and blaming her for his wife's death. It was only then that Jack realized how dangerous his father could be when he was drunk.

Two years later, Jack was already acting older than his age. He always made sure that Emma was out of sight before his father came home from ' business ', taught her some ways of self defense and how to act in certain situations. He had to admit, for a ten year old, she was fast learner.

On one moonless night, Jack and Emma were planning to run away, deciding that it was too dangerous for them here. Their father always had 'friends' over. Although, they didn't seem like friends at all.

Unfortunately for them, those same friends decided visiting them on the same night of their escape plan, just in a different way.

If you were to look at the Frost's residence that night, you would have seen two dark figures entering the house. Moments later, gun shots could be heard, cutting through the silence of the night like a knife.

Jack had tried turning on the lights but the power was out. He heard a shout from a familiar masculine voice, _his_ _father's_ . He ran downstairs to look for him. Yes, that man abused his sister. Yes, he stole his childhood. Yes, he ruined his life.

But there was always something telling Jack that there was more to his father than this man, he just _knew_ that the father he once had was still there.

Unfortunately, He was too late. The last thing he heard his father's weak voice say was " It was you...You killed her..."

Jack froze in horror when he saw his father's lifeless body laying on the floor. Dull, lifeless blue eyes, staring back at his vibrant, terrified once. His face stained with the crimson color of blood.

The teen would've ran to his father if it wasn't for the shimmer of the gun that caught his attention. He looked at it's holder, deathly pale skin, pitch black hair, gold-silver eyes. Jack wasn't able to see the other figure to know who he or she was but he knew that man. That was Kozmotis Pitchiner, one of the people his father used to have in the house a lot. The boy had always presumed that he was being trained by his father since he was somehow, in his late thirties perhaps.

Jack's eyes widened in fear when he saw that the gun was being loaded. He ran as fast as he could to get Emma and try to escape the house.

Once they were out of that terrible place, they ran as fast as they could while trying to avoid the flying bullets. As Jack was trying to protect Emma, he got shot in his right arm.

" AGHH! " Jack shouted, unable to keep silent, falling to his knees while his left hand flew to grab his bleeding arm.

" Quick! One of them is shot! " he heard a far away voice, but he soon heard footsteps coming closer.

Emma had more tears flooding out of her chocolate brown eyes while whispering his name. " Ah...It's...It's fine Em, C-Come on, we n-need to move f-faster " he said, standing up with her help to continue running.

After a few minutes they entered a forest. Jack was getting tired from the blood loss. They did stop for a moment but it seemed like these two men wanted them dead at any cost. While they were running across a frozen lake to get away faster, Emma happened to step on thin ice.

They both froze, then looked at each other both of their eyes reflecting one emotion, _fear._

" J-Jack..." Emma whispered, her voice cracking

" Don't worry, Em. I'll...I'll get you out of here..." Jack reassured, he could no longer hear Kozmotis or his partner which was the first lucky thing to happen to them that night. He tried moving his injured arm but it hurt to much to do so. He looked at Emma again, the ice was still cracking under her. He then looked around for anything to help him, a stick maybe, but he found nothing. That left him with one option.

" O-Okay Em, just...just try walking towards me and I'll catch you if you fall..." he instructed. It didn't matter if his arm was hurt right now, all that mattered was his sister. He could see that she was hesitating. " I promise I will, don't you believe in Jack Frost? " he asked, trying to make her less tense while getting closer to her and still avoiding the thin ice.

" I-I do..." she murmured, giving him a small smile, making Jack smile back at achieving his goal. Emma started moving her feet. She heard a crack and let a small gasp escape her lips.

Jack was also looking at the cracking ice. " I'm right here, Em." he brought her attention back to him. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and took one step.

 _A new crack appeared._

Jack knew he had got to go fast.

 _Another step and with it another crack._

Emma was shaking now.

 _She took another step,but as luck was not by their side this night, she slipped_.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down. The ice forming bigger cracks. Jack running in hopes of catching her in time. Her small body suddenly being pulled down.

Jack felt a piercing pain in his arm as he fell to his knees, he bit his bottom lip as not to scream and grab any attention. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, to see his left arm wrapped tightly on his sister's upper body, while she had both her arms wrapped around his neck for dear life.

She had the lower half of her body in the water. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, letting a small puff of smoke escape his pale lips. He quickly pulled her out, even though it was painful every time his right arm accidentally moved, and wasted no time in crawling to the thicker ice.

Although they probably weren't running for that long, Jack was exhausted even more because his arm was still bleeding and soaking his sleeves. It was only now that he was thankful to what his father taught him, and what he taught to his sister. It only became useful tonight.

He could try to hold on for some more time but he _needed_ to make sure that Emma would get the medical attention she needs. He then remembered an orphanage close by whose owner always welcomed people who are in need.

" Emma can you walk? " He asked. She was visibly l shivering so he took off his jacket and ice-cap, and gave them to her, to which she gratefully took, having only her normal winter clothes and ear muffs. It didn't matter to her if the jacket was soaked with blood, she was too cold to care. It really was sheer luck that they were planing to run away that night. "If you can't then I can help you walk , we're going to the ophanage " her brother offered.

"N-No , I-I can w-walk ..." she told him, try keep her teeth from shattering.

Jack sighed tiredly and helped her slowly stand up, using his good arm. He was now sure that the both of them needed medical attention. Emma couldn't stand with balance and he knew that it would only take a while before he losses consciousness.

He didn't know how long it took to get there, all he knows is that it felt like ages. When they first started walking Emma was the one leaning on Jack. Now, it was mostly him, leaning on her.

He was so weak, he wanted to just give up, but his sister came first. He _needed_ to make sure that she was safe first. " J-Jack , lo-look! " he heard Emma's small voice whisper, her gloved finger was pointing towards a building. It was the orphanage.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as another puff of smoke escaped his lips in the coolness of the air. He smiled the first true smile in what seemed like the first time since his mother died. He could see Emma sharing the same smile. They knew it now, things may turn out fine, maybe not now, but soon enough.

"C-Come on, Em, " Jack murmured, trying and failing to walk faster. His body was ready to give up at any moment now, but he was sure he could keep struggling for a few more minutes. The feeling of hopefulness was also pushing him just to keep fighting.

When they finally reached the door, Emma knocked on it. They heard the sound of muffed footsteps coming from the other side. A few seconds later, a woman with tan skin and black hair in a pixie cut opened it.

Jack's vision was too blurry for him to make out anything other than her face."P-Please-" she looked at him, her eyes widening in fear and worry ." -Help u-us..." his voice cracked.

Then, Jack finally let his body give up, knowing that Emma was in good hands.  
The sounds around him were muffed and fading. The last thing he heard was Emma shouting his name.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Again not all of the story is like that. Please be patient with me.**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 _ **May The Fortress Be With You~**_

 **24th May 2015**


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N : Hi everyone! I...don't know what to say, but thanks for whoever actually bothers to read this story. Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes but closed them again due to the bright lights. He was sure that this was not the orphanage. He opened his eyes once more only to have a blurry vision, it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light. He could, however, smell something, like how hospitals smell. After his vision cleared up he was sure that he was in a hospital room. Still feeling exhausted, and like all of his energy is drained, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the last events that took place. Running away, the gun shots, his father, his arm, Emma-EMMA!

At this Jack's eyes flew open and immediately sit upright only to feel an unbearable pain in his right arm, making him fall back down again on the pillows while holding his arm. " Owww..." he muttered with a raspy voice. He looked at his arm only to find it bandaged in an arm sling.

"Jack! " He heard his sister's voice .He only got the chance to see her running towards him from the door before he was enveloped in a hug, taking him by surprise. After he recovered from the shock, he hugged her back with his good arm. He could hear her sniff while her shoulders were shaking. "Y-You were out f-for more t-than four h-hours." she sobbed, her voice muffled.

"Really?" he asked, still with a raspy voice while running his hand through her soft brown locks.

" Yes. Don't you ever do it again, you idiot, " she mumbled, giving him a light hit on his shoulder, but Jack just chuckled .

"I won't, can't promise though." This earned him another hit " Okay, I'll try." He could feel her smile. Then they broke apart and Emma gave him a bottle of water to drink like she read his thoughts. Jack quickly gulped down half of the it enjoying the tasteless taste it seemed to give.

"You better not do it again, Jack. It gave us quite the scare. " He heard a feminine voice, making him give an apologetic smile to it's owner.

"Sorry , we...we needed help," he apologized.

"No. It's fine, Jack. After all, I was the one who told you to come to me if you ever needed help, and please call me Mildred, " she told him with a warm smile, earning a nod from the white haired teen. "Now could you please tell me how did you get shot? Emma refused to tell me anything but a few details," she continued and went to sit on the couch, Emma soon joining her.

"I told her to do that. When we went ice skating once I told her that if I didn't say anything about a certain event then she shouldn't either." He smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Jackson, don't change the subject," Mildred.

Jack rolled his eyes at his failed attempt. "We were chased by two men," he muttered.

"Where these two men that ones who shot you? " Mildred asked, receiving a stiff nod from the boy. "Do you know who they are?"

At this, Jack stopped. What would happen if he told her? Pitchiner surely won't let it slip that easily. He silently exhaled, this was all too much for him.

"Can I, can I speak to a policeman, please? " he asked.

"How did you know that there are policemen?" Mildred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gunshots, two kids coming at an orphanage about fifteen minutes later and one of them is shot. There has got to be policemen. " He stated causally. Mildred just nodded and got up to leave the room.

"You're going to tell them?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. " I know that you saw ... Him" she continued in a quieter tone.

"You saw him too?" Jack asked, receiving a nod. "When?"

"I looked back when we were running," she shrugged.

Their conversation was cut short when a policeman entered. He had back hair and tired dark brown eyes. His blue uniform was a bit messed up either from the face that it's past midnight or from over working.

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Gerson. How are you feeling, Jack? " Gerson asked in a gentle tone.

"Good," Jack answered stiffly. He had decided not to tell them who shot him, but describing never hurt...hopefully.

"Good. Now, do you know who may have shot you? And..uh..your father? " the man asked while sitting on a chair next to Jack's bed.

"I'm afraid not..." Jack replied, he could feel Emma gaze on him, but he decided to ignore it. "But, I could give a description," he said timidly. The policeman nodded encouragingly. "He had black hair, deathly pale skin, sharp oval shape, and golden eyes, I think. He was quiet tall too."

Gerson raised an eyebrow. " Well, that was the most detailed description image we got of the killer," he said suspiciously.

Jack however seemed unfazed. "I suppose that I have a sharp eyesight, then. " He replied causally, Gerson did not seem convinced though and Jack knew it.

"Hmm...A lot of the witnesses seem to describe Kozmotis Pitchiner. We have been after him for years now, he used to have a partner. He always wore a white tux, have you seen him?" Gerson asked.

Jack's eyes widened a little. That is what his father used to always wear, they were partners? Something big must've happened for Pitchiner to kill his partner and want to kill his kids. "No, sir," he answered shortly. He could feel Emma's glare at him. She knew that their father was the one the policeman meant.

"Okay then, my job here seems to be done." Gerson stood up, and headed towards the door. He stopped before walking out. "You know that you can trust us to keep you safe right?" he asked.

" I, I know sir," Jack said. _' But who will keep you safe? '_ he added mentally. With that, Gerson left. The room was quite for a moment the only thing that could be heard was the whispers from outside.

Mildred quietly entered the room after the whispers had quieted down. "Well, Jack, Emma, " she started. "Since that you father is ... " she stopped as if to ask permission to say the word.

"Dead," Emma said coldly, earning a glare from her brother for her rudeness. She just ignored him.

"Passed away. It's okay to say it, Mildred," Jack said, correcting his sister's choice of words.

"Well, since he is no longer here, I will take you home with me at the orphanage, " Mildred said, smiling at them.

Emma's face lit up upon receiving this information ." Really?! " She exclaimed.

"Well, at least till I find a relative of yours," Mildred said, making both kids grin like Christmas came early. Their lives are definitely taking a better turn.

The next day, Jack was allowed to leave the hospital. His clothes has been washed, so there was no sign of blood on them, his right arm was still in a sling since he unconsciously injured it. His good arm was around his sister's shoulders. Both kids got into a small white car that belonged to Mildred and watched as the streets passed by them.

After a while they got to the orphanage and Mildred gave them a room with bunk beds. Emma ran to the upper one immediately, leaving Jack no choice but to take the other one, not that he would have been able to take the other anyway. Night soon came and they were both in bed, but neither was asleep.

"Jack?" Emma whispered, " Are you awake?" she asked.

"No, I'm sleeping." He chuckled.

"Stop joking for a minute will you?! " she whisper/yelled. Then Jack heard her sigh "Jack, do we have any relatives mom told you about? You remember her more than I do," she mumbled but Jack knew that she was upset. She hated not being able to remember their mother completely.

" Well...There was her friend. She always said he was like a brother to her and my godfather. He lives in Russia though. I think he has two girls my age who are twins, and a boy older than me ...that's all I can remember, l" Jack told his sister, he could hear her exhale.

"Do you, do you think that they'll break us apart if they can't find them?" she whispered.

Jack sighed. " I, I don't know, Em. But, I promise, I won't let it happen." Emma didn't need to look at him to know that he had a determined expression on his face. She felt a bit more safer now. That's what she liked most about her idiotic brother, even if he pranks her, she knows that he cares.

"I know you won't, we're both connected remember?" she asked, raising her left arm out of bed to show him a leather band with a blue stone that had ' J + E ' carved on it. It had two strings falling down from it with a sparkling stone at the end of each. She made one for each of them on his thirteenth birthday.

"I do " He raised his left arm and shook it making the two sparkling balls collide.

Emma smiled. "Goodnight, Frost Brain," she mumbled, nuzzling her face in her pillow.

"Goodnight, Lizzy." Jack smiled as he closed his eyelids.

"Don't call me that!"

"We both know that this will not happen anytime soon."

* * *

 **A/N : Crappy I know, but I am trying to improve as much as I can. Now, for the medical and police stuff, I don't know anything about them, this is all from my head.**

 **The policeman, Gerson, is the one in BH6, and Mildred is the orphanage owner in Meet The Robinsons if you haven't guessed it yet.**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May The Fortress Be With_ _You~_**

 **May 2015**


	3. A New Family

**A/N : Hi Everyone! I see that this story is getting some notice, which is really good! I again apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but like I said before this story is not really that long...Perhaps it will be in the future who knows? Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack... " A far away voice called him, he felt something poke his cheek. "Jackie... " the same voice called him in a song-a-song voice. "FROST BRAIN!" The voice shouted making Jack jolt upright.

"AHH! I'm Up! I'm Up! I'm -Ow ow ow My arm, " Jack hissed in pain, holding his arm.

Emma giggled a little at his reaction then noticed that his arm really did hurt, making her stop and look horrified. "J-Jack, I'm so sorry! I - I didn't mean to - " Emma started but got cut off by her brother.

"No. It's fine, really." He reassured her with a smile, making Emma sigh in relief and smile back.

"Jack? Emma? I heard shouting, is everything okay? " Mildred asked, entering the room. Both kids just looked at each other and laughed.

"Y-Yeah, Mildred. Emma was just waking me up in her special way, " Jack said, chuckling a little.

Mildred just shook her head, a smile on her face." Well, I have good news. I spent almost the whole night looking for any relative of yours, and I found your godfather, Nickolas St . North. He lives with his kids in Russia and just came back a couple of months ago. Have you him? " Mildred asked. Emma just looked at Jack innocently, but it was her eyes that showed her excitement.

"We didn't exactly meet them...My mom just used to tell us about them, " the white haired teen said slowly.

Mildred nodded to him."You better get ready then. You're meeting them at 4 p.m. The poor man wasted no time in thinking about whether to take you in or not," she said with a soft smile and left. As soon as the door clicked closed

Emma squealed and started jumping. "JACK, DID YOU HEAR THAT! SHE FOUND HIM! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FAMILY!" She shouted in happiness.

Jack just nodded with a small smile. He was still worried about Pitchiner, he knew that the guy won't stop there, he could and would do more.

Emma didn't seem to notice Jack's discomfort, too caught up in her excitement. She suddenly stopped jumping and gasped. "WE'RE NOT READY, YET! THEY'RE COMING IN TWO HOURS AND WE'RE NOT READY! " She shouted.

Jack gave her the most unimpressed face and fell back into the pillow, wanting to have at least an extra hour of sleep. " I'll do that later... " he mumbled, earning him a death glare from Emma.

"Oh no, you are not going to sleep! " she warned. Jack covered his head with the blanket. Emma huffed and pulled the blanket off him "GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU LAZY SLOTH! " She shouted, making Jack sit on the bed and glare at her while she glared back.

He groaned, making her smile knowing that she won. " I hate you," he stated with an annoyed face.

" I love you too, dear brother, " she said with a sweet smile and an innocent face. " Now, come on! We need to get ready! " She said, dragging him out of bed by his good arm and pushing him towards the bathroom. She was sure that she never smiled as much as today in her whole life.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Two hours later, they were both in the waiting room downstairs, obviously waiting for their new family. They were both wearing the new clothes that Mildred bought them.

Jack was wearing dark blue jeans, dark blue sweater with his black jacket over it, and black chucks while Emma was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a furry beige winter vest over it, blue jeans, beige boots and beanie. The very few cloths they had left were packed in two backpacks.

They both didn't speak to each other, both consumed in their own thoughts. While Emma was excited, Jack was extremely worried. He had never met Nicholas before, he could be like his father for all he knows. William wasn't always ruthless, there was once a time were he was caring and gentle, but after his wife's death he changed. It scared Jack to no end, what if Nicholas changed too after his mother's death? What if he takes Emma and leave him, he wouldn't mind it as long as Emma was safe but he knew that she won't accept going.

His thoughts were soon broken by a loud knock on the door making the two kids look at each other, Emma gave Jack a reassuring smile making him give a small smile in return. Jack could hear Mildred opening the door, then it was followed by heavy footsteps. There were many voices speaking and...Was that a Russian accent?

Jack didn't have time to listen more since all of the voices were suddenly silent. A plump, white haired woman with blue eyes, and a kind gentle face entered. She wore a beige, over sized cowl neck sweater, black trousers, and brown boots. She carried a big brown leather purse that made Jack wonder why does she even need something that big. She had a warm aura around her that reminded the white haired teen of his mother.

"Hello, " she greeted in a British accent, then looked at Emma. " You must be Emma, am I correct?" she asked looking at her with slightly teary eyes. Emma nodded. The woman then looked at Jack, her eyes widening. " Your mother wasn't joking when she said that you look like your father, Jack." she smiled sadly but Jack did smile back. He hated being reminded that he looked like his father. "Ah, I see that you don't like that similarity. You still somehow remind me of your mother, your freezing eyes are warm, " She spoke so wisely and elegantly, that it calmed the troubled boy a little and made him give her a weak smile. Her eyes suddenly widened and looked at the door "Master Nicholas! Come in, it's them! " she called, making a large man with bright blue eyes and graying black hair and small beard.

The man looked at them intensely, making the kids shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze. "They do look like them.." he murmured in a thick Russian accent as his gaze softened.

Jack squinted his eyes a little, likening him to he photos his mother used to show him.

The man looked at them with a surprised look on his face noticing that he did not introduce himself yet. "Ah, Vere are my manners! I am Nickolas St . North ! Your Uncle! " he boomed while laughing, shocking the two kids who just gave him nervous smiles showing their teeth. North opened his mouth to talk again only to be interrupted with two girls running in both wearing bright colored winter clothes.

One of the girls started shaking Jack's hand quickly. " Hi! I'm Thalia! Your cousin? I'm sure that you won't know- " she stopped mid-sentence and gasped "Your Teeth! " she exclaimed and opened his mouth to have a better look " Theia Look! " she called and the other girl came to look at him with amazed eyes.

"Thalia, Theia, hands out of mouth, " North warned making them smile apologetically at Jack.

Jack could now notice that they both had black hair, tan skin, and prefect teeth for their age. The only difference was that Thalia had violet eyes and her sister had pure gray ones.

"Sorry, they're beautiful," Thalia told him while blushing.

"Really beautiful! " Theia giggled.

"Jack look! Sanderson speaks in sign language! " Emma exclaimed, gesturing to the blond haired boy beside her. Jack remembered that he taught Emma sign language in case she wanted to tell him something in their father's presence. Sanderson looked at Jack with his golden yellow eyes and gave him a small wave, to which Jack waved back. The woman that first entered looked sternly at all of them and cleared her throat loudly, making them all cringe and walk back to her side.

" Sorry Mrs. Potts... " The two of girls said in unison while Sanderson was looking down showing that he was sorry, too.

"I apologize for their behavior, they were just excited. I'm Mrs. Potts," she said with a warm smile. Jack's eyes widened as he remembered this woman, she was a close friend of his mother's.

" Mrs. Potts! I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you!" Jack exclaimed, receiving a confused look from Emma.

Mrs Potts chuckled at the girl's face. "I was your mother's best friend. She was very close to my heart," she explained.

Jack smiled, finally remembering them clearly. "I'm glad that I finally met you Tooth-" he looked at Thalia. - "Sandy-" Sanderson grinned- " And.. Vanish, " he finished while smirking at Theia, knowing how mush she hated that name because of the vanish cream accident his mother would always laugh about. The girl scowled at the nickname.

North laughed at what he said. "I see that Claressa told you about that, no?" North asked, a sad smile on his face. Jason nodded t him. "Vell now, you ready to go?" he asked.

Jack opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Emma. " Yes! " she exclaimed, jumping off the chair that she was sitting on and pulling Jack by his good arm to make him stand up, too. Then, they both went out of the waiting room with their new family.

Sandy took the two backpacks to the car. Jack and Emma followed, but before leaving they both gave a tight hug to Mildred while thanking her for all that she has done to help them. Then, they both rode the car and watched as Mildred and the orphanage disappeared in the distance.

After about three hours of driving, they finally reached a _huge_ house ***** with a even bigger garden. Jack was sure he's never seen a house this big in his entire life. One of it's walls had a painting of two hummingbird - human hybrid ladies with tiny copies like them, a chubby, short, golden man, a kangaroo - rabbit hybrid, a large man wearing red, and a white boy with a half compete blue frosted sweater. They all surrounded a silver moon. The boy really carried a big resemblance to Jack.

"Nice painting," Jack commented, standing in front of it. "Who are those though?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you, Jack. Vanish and I drew it! The feathered ladies are the Tooth Fairy and her sister, she has little helpers who help her collect the teeth. This is the Sandman he gives you good dreams, this is Santa Claus, and this is the Easter Bunny- " Tooth was cutoff by Jack's laughter.

"That's a Bunny?! It looks more like a Kangaroo!" he laughed harder, making Tooth give him a hit on his good shoulder. "O-okay, okay. I'm sorry that I laughed at your precious Bunny," he apologized, but Tooth still held her glare. He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Happy?" he deadpanned, looking annoyed.

"Very," She replied smugly.

Jack shook his head with a smile on his face. She will definitely be good friends with Emma, both of them are annoying.

"Now, come on, Jack. I'll show you your room. You'll share with it with Sandy, " She informed and headed towards the door.

Jack looked at the painting one last time only to notice that she missed something. "Hey, Tooth! " he called, making her turn to him. "Who's the white haired boy? " he asked

"Oh , That's Jack Frost! " she grinned. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "This painting is for each one in the family, Emma and Mrs. Potts are missing, but we're still working on it, " she explained, seeing his confusion.

"So, Who's the Kangaroo?" he asked, making Tooth narrow her eyes. " Who's the Easter Bunny? " He corrected himself, sighing dramatically while Tooth smiled in satisfaction.

" I...don't know. I just thought that it's his mythical right to be with the legends, you know? " she asked while Jack shook his head ' no', not quite understanding her.

"JACK, COME ON! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! " Emma shouted from inside the house, interrupting their conversation. Tooth quickly ran inside. Jack took one last look at the painting then joined the others.

If Jack thought the outside of the house was huge, then the inside was enormous. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he's really never seen anything so big. North is definitely richer than he thought. What he liked most was how every room was family friendly, nothing seemed to be overly expensive. Everything just felt so.. Warm. *

What really stood out in the house were the drawings that were hanged at different places on or drawn on the walls

"Guys, I brought paint! Change your clothes, were painting on the doors and walls of our bedroom!" Tooth exclaimed, taking out many different colored tubes and buckets. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. " We color our rooms, since we only moved here a couple months ago we couldn't finish it all yet. Luckily, now we got two new pair of hands to help us!" she said then frowned. " but your right arm... " she mumbled, realizing that he can't draw with his arm wounded and in an arm-sling .

" I can use my left hand too, so it's not a big deal, " Jack said dismissively and went to change his clothes.

"How could you use both hands? " Tooth asked, making him stop but he didn't turn to her.

"Skills," Jack answered a little coldly, remembering what his father taught him about using both hands while fighting with knives and other weapons, it's similar to writing, really.

Tooth just stayed quiet, knowing that she has crossed a specific line. She realized now that Jack may be friendly with everyone but that doesn't mean that he is exactly open to anyone.

A while later, everyone were in causal clothes and drawing on the walls and doors. Their clothes and faces were stained with different shades of blues, greens, and many other colors. The girls drew colorful and beautiful doodles on their door, it had a lot of shapes on it from flowers to hexagons. The boys' door was different, it was midnight blue with white doodles on it starting from the bottom right as stars and expanding as it goes as snowflakes.

The rooms reflected the same mood that the doors did. The girls' room had a white ceiling and pastel pink walls that had a drawing of the Tooth fairy with tiny versions of herself flying around the room and a drawing of a spring fairy that resembled Emma. The fairy wore a white short dress that had it's bottom part looking like a flower and white butterfly wings with black designs on it, a colorful flower crown rested in her head. She seemed to be sitting on a flower, with a butterfly standing on her finger. The room had bunk-beds for the twins on the left and a separate bed for Emma on the right, a window in a middle with two desks under it, and a third one next to Emma's bed, and finally a wardrobe in the wide space next to the door.

The boys' room was dark blue with differently shaped white snowflakes in all sizes, you could see some golden lines swirling at the top, having tiny grain like dots drop from it as if they were golden sand streams. There were two beds one on each side of the room with a desk next to each and a wardrobe closet next to the door.

After a long day of painting, having fun, and sharing stories, they all took a shower and went to their bedrooms. Jack really enjoyed Sandy's quietness, not because that Sandy couldn't speak, but because he didn't seem to want to push Jack to talk about his and Emma's past. He seemed to know that Jack is cold towards that subject and would not be willing to speak about it. They both went to sleep, Jack taking the right bed and Sandy taking the other.

Sandy soon went to sleep while Jack lay awake in his bed, thinking about what would happen. He knew that he can't just forget about the life his father made him enter. Every person that his father ever worked with knew about him and now with his father dead they would probably want him to work with them or their kids if they have any. Even if they had to use force to make him do so. It was only now that Jack understood why Pitchiner and his unknown partner wanted to kill him.

William was not only a criminal, but he was also a very wealthy business man, he just did not spend his money on mansions or highly expensive things because it would bring unwanted attention to him. Jack sighed. But his father never told anyone where all that money is (He could even have wasted all on his missions and drinks and nobody would know. No one's even sure ow wealthy he was!) and this is going to cause him and his sister trouble. He won't allow it though, he could get involved but not his sister. Emma's life may be in place now but his is far from it. He closed his eyes, wanting to get away from reality for a little while and sleep...

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of the frozen lake that Emma almost fell in, the moon shining down on it. He looked down, his eyes widening and the dark reflection of the figure standing in front of him.

"Jack." he froze his eyes fixed on the refection of the figure at the end of the lake. _' It can't be... '_ he though _' The owner of that voice is dead ...'_.

He swallowed hard and willed himself to look up, meeting a pair of freezing blue eyes similar to his. The figure had his back to the moonlight making Jack unable to see him clearly, but the figure's freezing blue eyes and silvery-white hair stood out more than anything else. It was like they glowed a little in the darkness of the night.

"D-Dad?.. " Jack whispered, his voice trembling with fear.

"You killed me... " William's voice was raspy and angry.

"I-I didn't -I didn't mean to- "

" You let me die ... " William's voice raised a little with more anger laced in it. Jack could see the blood dripping from his father's face and falling on the ice. William pointed a gun at him with his finger resting on the trigger, making Jack's eyes widen in fear.

" I - "

" YOU KILLED ME! " William pulled the trigger shooting Jack.

* * *

Jack jolted upright, gasping for breath. He moved his fingers over his right arm to feel the scar he had, but fortunately no blood. _'_ _Yup , still there '_ he thought.

It's been four years since that moonless night and that damn nightmare never left. He heard the sound of shuffling in the room making him look forward to see a pair of shining emerald green eyes staring back at him, scaring him for a second. He then looked at the black cat with a extremely annoyed expression. "You know Esmeralda, if I wasn't so sure that you are possessed by a demon that would kill me if I hurt it, I would've thrown you out already, " he stated, receiving a hiss from the cat.

He laid back on the bed wanting to get at least a few more hours of sleep and groaned when his phone vibrated, indicating that arrival of a text. He reached out his hand, sensing for the phone on the small wooden table next to his bed.

He finally took hold of it, feeling the coolness of the metal in his cold hand, swiped across the smooth screen, and frowned wondering why in the hell would that person message him now. He opened the message to see what was written in it.

 _' Wake up, sleeping beauty. Senior Year starts in 30 minutes '_ he read and looked at the clock next to him to see it showing 7:30, reminding him the he forgot to set the alarm last night.

 _'Well_ _...'_ _he_ thought _'Fuck_ _'_ _._

* * *

 **A/N : Done! Yay! I apologize for the crappy description of the house and rooms, it was my first time doing it. Tell me the points that I need to improve on if you see any mistakes. I'm sorry for any story that I have stopped checking out lately I don't know why I drifted so far away from the fanfiction world , good news is that I'm back now so tell if you have updated your story to know what did I miss.**

 **Now for some points that i want to clear up:**  
 ** _*_ Just imagine their house like the one in the movie "Home Alone". Sorry, I just don't know how to describe houses :/**

 **-Mrs Potts (from Beauty and the Beast) is going to be North's housekeeper and friend. The kids treat he more like a mother than a housekeeper :3**

 **\- Theia was actually going to be Baby Tooth, but I changed her to Vanish. She is actually Tooth's sister. You can check out William Joyce's Twitter and Instagram to see her.**

 **\- Bunnymund is yet to make his appearance in the story because I kinda want him to be paired up with Tooth.**

 **\- The last scene after Jack wakes up from his nightmare is set four years later after the events of the last chapters so that's the timeline the story is taking now.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N**

 **~ Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~ WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~ May The Fortress Be With You ~_**

 **June/2015**


	4. An Asylum For The Gifted

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Wow it's been like what? two weeks? no? more huh? Well to explain i was visiting a friend that the had a super weak internet connection. _NOW YOU MUST READ THIS PLEASE!_**

 **We have a four year jump here , Jack and whoever is his age is 18. His school has an extra year for those who plan on entering their University. Now as much as Jack is dark he is still venerable to his past that's why he hides from it.**

 **This story will also include a lot of songs , not too much but...you get me. Sorry I just LOVE music. In fact most of my stories and their events were inspired by music so are my drawings Wait sorry I'm rambling heheh...Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack jumped out of bed, took a cold shower, and wore his blue sweatshirt, brown jeans, blue converse, and grey beanie. He snatched his dark blue one armed backpack and ran downstairs. He saw Mrs Potts with her hair in a bun wearing a green tunic, white pants, and white heels. She was washing the last plate in the sink. "Why didn't you wake me up early?! You woke up the others! " he said angrily.

Mrs Potts looked at him, unfazed by his behavior. " I did not wake anyone but Master Nicholas up, " she stated looking sternly at Jack. " And I told you, Jack, at dinner last night that I will not wake you up if you are late, " she added. Jack just rolled his eyes and ran to get his blue metal hover board and then out of the house .

"I swear if that thing blows up like last time, I'm taking my money back from Gogo, " he muttered under his breath, setting his feet on the hover board.

The translucent lines on it starting glowing blue, indicating that it's working and making Jack smirk. He balance himself, looked ahead, and squinted his eyes while thinking about whether he should try it out not. Well...

Looks like he's going to late after all.

The hover board started moving at full speed. It was faster than anything, even race cars, which wasn't surprising since Gogo loved speed. Jack passed by his neighbors, he could hear them shouting his name in anger, but he didn't care. He loved this feeling, he loved the feeling of the adrenaline rushing through him. He remembered forest nearby, maybe he could see how good this board was and if his training did pay off.

He lowered himself when he stared getting closer. The moment he entered, he started narrowly avoiding trees and branches. It didn't take long till he reached the park and started skating on the railings, then rushing back out between the cars racing with them. He wasn't such a strange sight. Ever since his school opened people have gotten used to teens with strange inventions.

He took a sharp right arriving at ' DisneyWorks School For The Gifted ', his dear high school. It didn't really look like a high school though, more like a collage building since that they had middle and elementary school with them. He got off and took the hover board as it minimized into a rhombus. He saw a few things that was sure are going to turn into disasters in a few minutes. He walked up the stairs and entered through the magnetic opaque doors *, expecting the halls to be void of any students.

To his great surprise the halls were full of noisy students. Some screaming, running, hugging, and doing other things.

Jack raised an eyebrow and checked his phone and, sure enough, it was 8:30 , so what were they doing? Classes were supposed to start half an hour ago. He walked through the students as they moved out of his way. Ever since he beat Gaston, majority of the students didn't dare mess with him, some even feared him. He didn't see a need for all that, just because there were rumors, doesn't mean he did the... Well.. Most of the, at least. Jack didn't dislike the fact that people left him alone, though, he liked it. He still had few friends who knew about his past and were helping him get ride of Pitch. Suddenly he felt someone hold him by the shoulders.

"Jack! You came early! " Tooth exclaimed. She wore a colorful, loose tank top, pastel yellow jeans, and green flats. Her black hair was in a pixie cut with streaks of blue, yellow, and green in her bangs. Jack looked at her with a confused expression, not understanding what she said about him being early. "I told Flynn to tell you that classes will be starting at nine today, " she said, noticing his confusion.

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "That asshole told me that classes start in half an hour!" he hissed, making Tooth laugh.

"Well, last time I saw him he was at his locker," she said and left knowing that with how angry Jack was right now, Flynn better run for his life.

Jack immediately headed to where Tooth told him Flynn would be. He was fuming with anger. Even if Flynn and him were friends, Jack still thought that Flynn was an asshole and vice versa. The moment Jack saw Flynn at the lockers, he punched him.

" Ow...I deserved that, didn't I? Flynn said, rubbing his jaw while looking at Jack calmly with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, damn you did! A whole fucking hour early?! " Jack yelled. A few students looked at him while passing by, but no one dared say a thing.

" Well, excuse me for not wanting you to fail in high school, " Flynn replied sarcastically, he could see Jack slowly calming down. " Anyway, now you could sleep in the school till classes start, " he continued, crossing his arms and leaning on his locker.

"Not gonna happen. I can't now that I feel awake. I honestly believe that the principles go with the very first thought that pops in their pea-sized brains! Like seriously, who adds an extra year of this hell just for us to enter their University?!" Jack muttered, frowning while leaning on the lockers with Flynn and shoving his hands in his pockets.

" Aw...Jackie, don't tell me that you believe what they say about our school being an asylum, " Flynn coos, faking sadness.

"Seriously, Rider, this place is full of accidents waiting to happen! "

" Like...? " not a second after Flynn said that did a group on students burst through the doors paint guns in their hands.

"Grab Your Guns! " a slightly tan boy with slightly long brown hair, and brown eyes shouted. Some students took out paint guns from their lockers and started shooting each other.

"Exhibit A, " Jack said smirking at Flynn.

"Hey, Guys! " The boy exclaimed, running to them while breathing heavily. " Not gonna join? " he asked them.

"No, Nod. We could join on lunch though, " Flynn said.

" You got your guns, bro? 'Cause I'm not giving you mine, " Nod said, looking at Flynn blankly.

"Yeah, now you better go or your team will leave without you, " Jack said, gesturing to the group of students running in the hall.

Nod's eyes widened. " HEY! WAIT UP! " he shouted, running after the group. Flynn looked at Jack to see him smirking at him with a look that said ' I told you so ' .

" Come on, Jack. You know my brother doesn't count, he's an idiot!" Flynn said. Suddenly, a door not so far behind him blew up and a boy came running out, his head covered in smoke.

" Oh! Stay still for a second! " a girl with curly brown hair, brown skin, and emerald green eyes shouted, running after him with a fire extinguisher and spraying him with it.

"Thank you, Tip." the boy sighed I relief. From his powdered body, only his blue eyes and purple hair were visible. "Is my hair still changing? " he asked. Tip looked at his hair and nodded. They both sighed, Oh's hair turning blue, entered the room again. Jack raised an eyebrow at Flynn.

" Tip and Oh have been trying to make his hair stop changing with his emotions for years, it isn't the first time they blow up a room, " Flynn said dismissively while Jack was counting on his fingers.

 _' Three...Two..._ _One.'_

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HOLD TOOTHLESS " A lanky brown haired boy with green eyes shouted, running into the halls. A slightly big husky came running after him.

"Whoa! Toothless, out with Stormfly!" a blond girl with blue eyes commanded, making the dog growl at her. She narrowed her eyes to slits " Now," she said. The dog slowly went out the door, albeit reluctant. "Come on Hiccup, let's go to the garden, " she said helping the brown haired boy - Hiccup - up, then they both left. Jack was already laughing at Flynn's face.

" Told ya. Our school isn't normal, " he stated smugly, trying to hold his laughter.

"Fine our school is an asylum for the gifted! It's my fault for trying to defend it!" Flynn exclaimed. Suddenly a ball was thrown at him covering his face in pink powder. "HONEY LEMON! " he shouted.

A girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat came running towards him. "Sorry, sorry! " the girl, Honey Lemon, said while wiping his face.

"Pink?! " Flynn asked, slightly angry.

"It was all I had! " she said.

Flynn took the tissue from her and wiped his face he smiled at her to let her know her know that he wasn't really that angry, making her smile back and leave. He wasn't the kind of guy that takes everything seriously.

" Hahahahaha! Pink sure doesn't suit ye, Goatee! " a girl with a wild mane of red curly hair said in a thick Scottish accent.

" Ha. Ha. Very funny, Redhead. " Flynn shot back in annoyance. She just brushed him off and continued walking.

"Anyway, have you seen Emma?" Jack asked.

"She was walking with that Jaime Bennett guy.. " Flynn replied. He noticed Jack frown and start to walk away. "Woah! Woah! She specifically told me not to let YOU interrupt, " Flynn said, holding Jack by the shoulders.

"Why? " Jack asked, his frown deepening.

"Because, she knows that you'll beat the shit outta him if you see them together, " Flynn stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jack seemed to calm down a bit, know that it wasn't because of her being upset. " No,I'd never do that! " he tried to defend himself. Flynn raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that this was a lie. " Okay, maybe I would," he admitted. What could he do? He was her older brother, after all.

"I know you would. Anyone who knows you well knows you would, " Flynn said casually. His eyes suddenly widened as if remembering something. "Hey, have you seen the new girl? She's with us in the same year I think... "

" No...? "

" She's hot," he stated normally " Not my taste though." he shrugged while Jack was smirking at him.

" Yeah, she's probably not a burnett. You have a thing for them," the white haired teen said smugly.

"You're never gonna let that subject drop, are you?"

"Nope."

" You're an idiot Jack. "

" True, true. But, at least I'm not smitten like you. Ah, I remember you talking about your wed-"

"I was ten!" Flynn cut him off before smirking. "Just wait till you see Elsa," he said.

" Elsa? " Jack asked, feeling as if the name was familiar.

" That's the new girl's name. Her sister and she came from Norway, " just as Flynn said that, two girls came running in.

" You and Elsa are so gonna love it here! Where is Elsa by the way? " a girl with brown hair in a pixie cut and green eyes said, dragging a strawberry-blond girl with aqua blue eyes.

"She said that she wanted to explore the school on her own, " strawberry-blond replied. Jack kept on looking at her, she looked somehow familiar. He couldn't see her well though, as she left quickly.

He shook his head , how would he know her? He doesn't recall ever seeing her before. This Pitch thing was getting to him. He saw his friend's red cheeks and elbowed him while smirking. Flynn rolled his eyes before changing the subject.

After a while of talking and roaming in the school, Flynn left Jack to go to his class since that the bell will be ringing in five minutes. While Jack was walking in the halls someone tapped him on the shoulder.

" Um..Excuse me, but could you please tell me where is the Biology class? " a feminine voice said.

Jack looked behind him and felt himself stop breathing. The girl stared at him with her ocean blue eyes that seemed to familiar for him. It was _her_. He remembered now why her name was so familiar.

 _Memories of her face stained with tears and blood, shouting for help and looking at him in desperation._

He focused on her again, his breath slowly becoming uneven. She had the look of reorganization on her face.

"No," he answered coldly and left before she could ask anything else or call him.

He felt like his past was finally catching up to him. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. _'_ _This_ _doesn't_ _prove_ _anything_ _,_ _'_ he thought. _' She can't be_ _Adgar_ _and_ _Idun's_ _daughter, '_ but even he knew that that was a lie. She looked exactly like her mother, only with platinum-blond hair.

' _Elsa_ _'_ how could he have not recolonized the name. Suddenly, he heard the bell ring snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly headed to his class and sat at the back.

The platinum-blond girl - Elsa - came into the class with some random girl who then left her. She started walking around the class but Jack knew that she was going to sit next to him. It was the only seat left and he was sure that she won't just leave him alone if she did know him, not after what he did.

She finally stood next to his desk, but he didn't acknowledge her and he was planning to keep the till the end of the period. Maybe the semester too. She sat next to him and started stiffly taking out her books. Jack could feel that she was tense, but he wasn't going to start talking to her. It would be even better if they remained like that the whole period or the school year. The teacher soon entered and the class became quiet.

"Good morning, I'm Mrs . Tara, " she greeted them. "I'd like to inform you some new rules put by the principles. Since that a lot of you have been separating into groups, we have decided to make your seat partners, your partners in any project for the rest of the year. Not only in this class, but in every other one. I hope that you chose them wisely," she said, ignoring the grumbles and quiet squeals of the students.

Jack was sure that he had a pretty good reason to hate the school now.

"Since that it's your first day, I'll let you get to know your partner better, " their teacher said as if she didn't just ruin the life of some students.

Jack really didn't want to talk to her, why are his principles always having annoying ideas?

His thoughts were soon broken by Elsa. "Hello, I'm Elsa Winters," she said, expecting him to talk. He couldn't though, the name 'Winters' kept ringing in his head. It _is_ her. But why is she acting like she doesn't know him? What if she really doesn't know who he is?

It can't be, the look she had on her face when she saw him said otherwise.

"I'm Jackson," he muttered, his eyes widened. He never intended to reply. He might have thought about it, but he never intended to say it out loud. Even if it was a cold reply, this was the first time he replied to anyone immediately, except his friends of course. This was the reason he hated being faced with his past, it made him venerable.

"I know, Jack Frost," she said casually.  
This made him freeze. No one knew about his last name. He was right. She is the Winters' daughter. He couldn't reply, only his friends knew about his last name.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, narrowing his cold eyes at her. It doesn't matter if he prefers being alone or not, he needs to know for sure who she is.

"I...uh...Well..You are what most girls talk about here," she said awkwardly, but there was still something off.

"What about Frost?" he asked.

"Oh..uh..Your hair looks like frost..so..Frost. I think other girls use that term too?" she said, avoiding his gaze.

Jack didn't really believe what she said. It was her and he knew it, she was a bad liar. He didn't reply after it ending the conversation.

He tried ignoring her, ignoring his past. What were the odds of meeting her again?

He could hear her sigh. "Well...Is this your first year here?" she asked. Jack knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to get closer to him, but he didn't want to be friends. He wasn't the same person she once knew. He couldn't stop the pang of guilt he felt for pushing her away, she was a... Friend, after all...one that he betrayed.

"Look, I'm really not interested in making friends. If we get projects, I'll do my work and you do yours. We're not becoming friends," he snapped, being the short tempered person he is. Since he was almost sure that it was her, it would be better to keep her away.

"Fine," she snapped back, reminding him of how short tempered she was, even now if she had changed. "But just remember, we will be doing projects together for the rest of the year," she added, reminding Jack that Hi plan was easier said than done. He was still having a bit of trouble breathing. He didn't expect the day to turn out like that.

He tried to even his breathing, but it was useless. He took out his phone and earbuds then played whatever song he saw, he didn't care. He just wanted to drown out his thoughts.

He closed his eyes trying to get lost in the music. He could feel himself clam down a bit helping him think of a way to keep her away. It was bad enough that other people like his sister or his family and friends were involved. He didn't need to make it worse. He was thinking of a way to stay away from her, to keep her away from his past, from his demons.

* * *

 **A/N : So yey, there you go! a chapter! aaaaand Elsa! So yeah a lot of secrets are there but you'll get it soon . So if you didn't get it when Jack first saw Elsa , he had a flashback where she was there he crying he face stained with blood because...Ooops not there yet so uh..yeah.**

 *** I can't remember what are these doors called , you know them , they are the ones in Tadashi's Collage in BH6 . This chapter was mostly made because I wanted to show a part of Jack's school and how unusual it is. Oh and Tip are the ones form the movie ' Home '.**

 **~Until The Next Chapter! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~ May The Fortress Be With You ~_**

 **July 2015**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but school's starting soon so...yeah I'm pretty busy and the updates might get slower than they already are when school starts? I don't know yet but I'm telling you just in case.**

 **Now pay attention because I may switch between names and nicknames of some characters. So we already know that we have baby tooth in this story as Tooth's twin sister. So we had** **Theia** **and her nickname is Vanish or V(I think I said the reason last chapter?). Tooth's real name is Thalia but her nickname is Tooth, North is...well North or Nicholas** , **Aster is Bunnymund, and Sanderson is Sandy.**

 **THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!**

 **Oh and one more thing! Now I know that Jack is supposed to be dark here but that doesn't mean that he can't be affectionate towards his family and friends. He's a nice guy but due to what he has been through he's distant too...yeah weird combination but this chapter basically shows that Jack isn't that cold. And This Story Is T Rated For A Reason So Language Warning...Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

After four long agonizing periods for Jack, it was finally lunch time. He couldn't believe it Elsa really was his partner in every single subject he had (excluding a few classes). He wouldn't be surprised if she had the same schedule as him too. She sat next to him in every subject, but they always sat in an awkward silence since that neither one of them wanted to talk to the other. Moreover, projects that require partners will be starting soon.

Jack stood in the hallway, looking through the students for someone that he knew. Finally, he saw a boy with black messy hair wearing a red T-shirt and a faded blue hoodie. "Hey, Hiro!" he called, running to him and ruffling his hair.

"Oh. Hey, Jack, " Hiro greeted. Jack has known the boy for a year now. He met him last year when he was visiting his older brother Tadashi who was a close friend of Jack's. Unfortunately, he passed a few months ago. It was in that time period that Jack actually got the chance to know Hiro and suggested he attends this school. After Tadashi's death, Jack felt like it was his responsibility to take care of Hiro.

"So, how were the first four periods?" Jack asked.

"Meh, I knew this stuff already," Hiro replied with a frown on his face.

"So, why are you sad?"

"It's just...Everyone treats me weirdly because physically I'm a 14 year old, but mentally more than 18 years old. It's like I don't belong to a certain age group!"

"Well you do have your own 14 year old moments."

"Like?"

"Like right now where you don't realize how much of a drama queen you are while complaining about a school that has a kid whose hair changes color. This isn't your old school, Hiro. Everyone here is weird and should be put in a mental hospital..but here we are!" Jack said, earning a laugh from Hiro.

"One problem left."

"What is it now?"

" I don't actually 'know' anyone here from my age group" Hiro said. Jack stayed quiet for a minute then smirked.

"Hmm...Why don't you go talk to my sister? Emma. You'll find her somewhere with the freshman students, most likely Jamie Bennett" Jack said, he knew that it was a bit mean to do that to his sister but...he couldn't help it.

"Wait...I know that smirk...What are you planning?" Hiro asked raising a eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt that, it's something about Emma and- Oooh" he said, realizing what Jack was planing. "No. I am not getting into one of those schemes to help get your sister away from boys that you don't like. Now tell me about someone I could actually talk to?" Hiro asked

"Er...Sorry Hiro, no one comes to mind. " Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine. I'll find someone on my own that I can actually relate to." Hiro said with a frown turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Jack said, holding Hiro by the shoulder. "There is this girl, Tip"

"You mean the girl who almost set Oh's hair on fire?"

"That's the one, you could become friends with both of them. Oh would actually enjoy your robots, " Jack said, making Hiro smile. "And...I need to ask you a favor."

"Thought so, what is it?"

"You and Gogo have the same schedule as me right?"

"Yeah, I think"

"Great, do you want to take my seat?"

"Why?"

"Personal issues."

"Sorry Jack, this is my first year sitting next to someone that I know"

"Well, my seat partner isn't that bad. She's nice and would like some friends too."

"She? So It's a nice girl and you have a problem with that? Why?"

"I just do. So, would you or not?"

"Well...I would but we can't."

"What? Why?"

"Uh...It's one of the school rules? You can't change your partners because it kinda ruins the whole 'getting to know new students' thing. Plus, why are you whining about it now? You've had partners for what? Four years? You always set the limits with them and submit your work." Hiro said dismissively.

Jack was quite surprised with this, Hiro has been here for less than a day yet knows rules he didn't even know existed. He cursed the principles of this school once again for their stupid ideas. He didn't want to 'meet new people' if he did he would have been Mr. Popular by now! Hiro had a point though, he has been getting partners for four years now and he always set the limits so he should just do the same thing with Elsa, it should be easy...hopefully.

"You're right Hiro, I could just...do what I do each year." he said, shrugging stiffly.

"So, who is your partner anyway?"

"The new girl, Elsa Winters, " Jack said, pretending to look at something so that he doesn't have to look at the boy who was in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked, staring at the white haired teen like he said something crazy.

"Uhh...Yes?"

"You are whining about getting the girl that almost every guy in school is calling dibs on as your partner for the whole year?!"

"Wait, everyone is after Elsa?" Jack asked, making Hiro facepalm himself.

"Yes, Jack. She is one of the hottest girls in school right now. Where do you live? Under a rock?" Hiro asked, not getting how did Jack miss this.

"Well Flynn told me that she's new...and hot. But I didn't know that other guys are after her."

"Well, they are but ,unfortunately for them ,she's smart and turned down everyone who tried to flirt with her," Hiro said, adjusting his backpack. Jack smiled, this was the same Elsa he once knew, the one who hated when boys flirt with her. "Well, gotta go. It has been my pleasure to bring you the daily news from the outside world," Hiroshima continued then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack called, holding Hiro from the hood of his hoodie making the boy turn and look at him in annoyance. "Tell Gogo that her hover board works, " Jack continued told him.

"Will do, " Hiro replied, then walked away, disappearing between the students.

"Hey, Jack," Flynn greeted, standing next to Jack. "Wasn't that Tadashi's brother? Hiro right?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Anyway how were your periods? Mine were...boring, "

"Same here."

"So...Who is your seat partner?"

"Naveen."

"It's not that bad. Could have been worse, you could've got Snoutlout."

"Ew." Flynn shuddered "So, did you enjoy Elsa 'Winters' as your partner?" he smirked. Jack's eyes widened in realization, in a few seconds he had Flynn pinned against the lockers.

"You knew it was her?!" Jack asked, lowering his voice so that no one could hear him. His face was flaming with anger. Other students passed by them, but again no one did anything.

"Well...yes, we all knew it was her. We didn't know that she was going to be your partner." Flynn said coolly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"It would have for me, you know that I hate being caught off guard."

"You and I both know that this is not the truth, you had no problem being surprised by us," Flynn said, a hint of seriousness in his voice. "This is about you not wanting to face her knowing that you betrayed-"

"Shut Up!" Jack yelled, slamming Flynn on the lockers.

Flunn didn't faze, he knew that he was wrong by bringing this up. He knew that Jack hated being reminded of it, even if what happened wasn't exactly his fault. Suddenly Jack was pulled away from him.

"Whoa, whoa! Dude calm down!" Nod said, trying to hold Jack back.

"That Asshole!-"

"We know what he did so would you freaking calm down?!"

"It's okay Nod. He's just having some trouble facing his past" Flynn said calmly.

"I Said Shut Up!"

"What's going on here?!" a guy with medium length brown hair, wide dark brown eyes, and tan skin said, standing with them.

"Does it look like I know, Guy? It's probably about... You know, " Nod said, making a gesture for 'Guy' to not speak.

"Is there a problem here?" a short lady with brown hair in a bun asked, making all the boys stop what they were doing immediately.

"Uh..um..N-No Miss Mary. Just some misunderstanding," Guy said with an apologetic smile.

Miss Mary raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, I hope that this misunderstanding is cleared now?" she asked, the boys all nodded to her. She looked at them one more time then left.

"Are you guys idiots?" Hiccup said, coming to stand with them.

"Now Hiccup, we really respect you but we'd like you to respect our life choices too. If we weren't idiots you won't be the smart one" Flynn said.

"Very funny, Eugene, " Hiccup said making Flynn glare at him.

"I told you not to use that name, " Flynn muttered.

"Hey guys? Why is Jack pissed off this time?" another guy with brown hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail, blue eyes, fairly tan skin, golden earring on his left ear asked as he casually stood with them.

"Well, that asshole here didn't tell me that 'someone' was here" Jack hissed, glaring at Flynn.

"Oh, you mean Winters?" Jim asked, making Nod hit him on the back of his head.

"You idiot, we were not supposed to tell him" Nod hissed.

"I heard you telling him when you were pulling him off Flynn. Who's the idiot now?" Jim hissed back.

"Technically, still the both of you, " Hiccup stated, dismissing them. "Anyway, yes we did know," he told Jack who was staring at all of them is shock and rage.

"Then why did none of you tell me?!" Jack asked, anger laced in his voice.

"Because we knew that the moment you know that she's here, you'll freak out, just like what you did now," Flynn said with a smirk on his face. He could see that Jack was speechless because he knows that what he was right.

"Look Jack, we know that she brings you bad memories. But, you can't do anything about it, and we kinda need her to get to Pitch", Hiccup stated, making Jack look at him in confusion.

"Why do we need her to find Black?" Jack asked.

"We think that Black is following her or has a connection to her at the very least." Hiccup replied.

"Well, then since that is settled...Let's go and eat! They're serving pizza today and I'm starving!" Nod said walking towards the cafeteria.

"As if there is a time where you are not hungry" Guy said.

"I'm growing up," Nod replied, Guy just shook his head and followed him with the others.

Jack walked behind them thinking about the information he received. He saw someone with blond hair walk past him making him quickly turn around and there she was, Elsa. She was with her sister Anna. For some reason Jack couldn't avert his gaze from her, every time he saw her smile he saw the same 14 year old girl who he was once close with. The same girl he didn't save her parents from death.

Suddenly, she looked at him while her sister wasn't noticing. At that moment, Jack knew that maybe she was pretending after all. He quickly looked away and tried catching up with his friends. He sighed shaking his head. _'This is going to be a long day'_ he thought, trying to push her at the back of his mind.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Finally after three more agonizing, awkward, and boring periods for Jack. The first day of school was finally over. The students ran out cheering as if they are not going to school tomorrow. Then again, DisneyWorks wasn't your normal and boring school. Jack on the other hand, walked out of the school looking like grumpy cat. This day definitely did not go as he planned.

"Hey," Flynn said, walking next to him but Jack didn't reply. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just angry from you being angry for no logical reason...so mostly for you being a dick,"

"Okay," Jack said in a monotone, not even looking at Flynn.

"Okay? Don't you think you should tell me something about pinning me against the lockers?" Flynn asked with an annoyed face.

"Ah..yes, " Jack started. "You need to workout more," he said while Flynn looked at him in a way that said 'seriously'. Jack took out a strawberry twinkie from his pocket and threw it to him. Flynn chuckled and looked at him with a smirk.

"I accept your apology." Flynn said, opening the twinkie and taking a small bite.

"I never apologized," Jack stated casually. "I just don't like the strawberry flavor."

"You and I know that the only reason you would give this to me and not to Emma is when you know that you screwed up, " Ero said smugly, finishing the twinkie. Jack just chuckled at how true that was.

"Asshole." he said, but this time Flynn didn't seem offended at all.

"Thank you," Flynn said "I better catch up with Nod before he leaves me. Later, " he said then ran off.

Jack didn't even get a second of silence before Emma joined him. "Jack!" she exclaimed, holding his arm. She was taller now with her long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a loose light maroon sweater, blue jeans, her purple backpack, and white sneakers.

"Hey, Em." he greeted, smiling at her.

"What did you think of our extra year?" she asked him a bit over dramatically.

"I should be the one asking you that since that it's your first year as freshman, so how was it?"

"It was pretty good, not as terrible as I thought."

"Good," he said. He could see Emma raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "So, I heard that you were with Jaime Bennett today, " Jack told her, trying to sound casual.

"Ah, there it is," She said, smiling "Jack, Jamie and I are just friends."

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?"

"Ew..What?! No! Jaime is like a brother to me!" she exclaimed, crinkling her nose from the terrible idea. "He just needed me today because he was being an awkward mess in front of his crush, Pippa. I had to stop him from making a fool out of himself." she explained.

"But, you have a crush," Jack stated.

"I told you I don't have a crush on him!"

"Okay, so not Bennett, but someone else. So..who is it?"

"That's up to you to figure out, " she says smugly before getting distracted by something. "Look! It's Tooth and V!" she said, pointing at the two girls walking not so far away from them. "Hey, Tooth!" she called making the two girls look at them.

Tooth waved at them and started walking with her sister towards the two siblings. "Hi, guys!" Vanish said. She had her long brown hair in an asymmetrical haircut with many streaks of blue, green, yellow, and purple in it much like her sister's . She wore a loose pastel yellow tank top with a drawing of a hummingbird on it, jean shorts, and chucks.

"So, Em, how was your first day?" Tooth asked, walking with them. Emma started blabbering about her day a the teacher and students.

Jack stayed quiet, saying a few words every now and then. After a while, they finally reached their home, with the same drawings Jack saw four years ago. The only difference was that a girl wearing a short orange dress with brownish orange butterfly wings that looked like Emma was added.

The moment Jack entered, he was surprised by someone wrapping their arm around his neck and ruffling his hair, making his beanie fall.

"How are ya, Frostbite?" he heard someone say in a heavy Australian accent *****. He pushed that person away and started fixing his hair.

"Bunny, What the hell?!" Jack said, quietly so that Mrs Potts doesn't hear him.

"First of all, my name is not Bunny it's Aster. Second of all, is that how you greet your friend after not seeing him for a whole week?" a guy with greyish-blue hair that was lighter on the sides and back said. He had emerald green eyes and was well built. He wore a grey sweater, black jeans, and boots.

"Bunny!" Emma exclaimed, going to hug him. Jack raised an eyebrow on how Aster didn't seem annoyed when she called him that. Then again, she was always too cute for someone to be mad at her for too long, for him at least.

"Hey there, ankle-biter" Aster said, breaking the hug and ruffling her hair.

"Is Sandy with you?" she asked, he nodded to her and pointed towards that kitchen. She smiled and ran there.

"Hello, Aster, " Tooth said, taking off her backpack and smiling at him in a shy manner.

"Hey, Thalia.." Aster grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Jack and Vanish yelled at the same time. It was as clear as day that those two liked each other yet they never seemed to notice it. The whole thing was becoming more annoying than funny to both Vanish and Jack.

"Theia! Jack!" Tooth hissed, her face red. The both shrugged at her and high fived each other then went to the kitchen. "Sorry about them, they're just being annoying" she apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I got used to it. Come on, Sandy is inside," Aster replied, walking ahead with he following.

"Ah, look! It's the two lovebirds!" Jack teased while Sandy was silently laughing.

"Jack, Stop." Tooth glared at him.

"I didn't do anything." Jack smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, " Emma interrupted. "How are you guys here? Didn't college start like...a week ago?"

"It did, but since you start today we were allowed to come visit," Aster explained.

"So, you decided to visit us?" Jack asked, taking a beverage can out of the fridge and opening it.

"Well, I can't exactly travel all the way back to my home, " Aster deadpanned. "And, didn't I live here for a whole year for that extra year?" he asked.

"Yeah, worst year of my life, " Jack muttered, taking a sip from his drink then looking at him again. "I had to put up with all your sh-" he stopped knowing that Mrs Potts didn't like it when they cursed inside the house. "I had to put up with all your mess." he decided to say.

"You were going to say shit, " Emma stated, smirking at him in way that reminded him of himself.

"You're not allowed to curse," Jack stated, taking another sip from his drink.

"But, you were going to say it, weren't you?" Vanish smirked, taking his drink.

"Hey! My Drink!" Jack tried to reach for it, but she moved away and started gulping it down.

"It's gone now!" She announced, throwing the can away. "Long, long gone! Now admit that you were going to curse. Don't worry, Dad an Mrs Potts are not home yet, " she said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Fine. Yes, I was going to curse. Happy?" Jack admitted.

"Very. I knew that it's your habit to curse, just wanted to prove it, " Vanish said.

"Wait, Why are North and Mrs Potts not home yet?"Jack asked, confused.

"Esmeralda and her family are coming from France to stay here for a couple of weeks. North told us yesterday at dinner. Yo should focus more," Tooth stated.

"Oh, speaking of Esmeralda, where is she?" Emma asked going out of the kitchen.

"Visiting us from France, didn't you hear?" Jack said.

"Not that Esmeralda. My cat!" Emma said, looking under a table.

"More like demon," Jack muttered, receiving a hit from Tooth.

"That's why she doesn't like you, Jack," she said.

"This creature is freaking possessed!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, looks like our 'possessed' cat went out again." Emma sighed. Everyone normally walked out of the kitchen to go look for the cat, this being nothing new. Jack was the only one who didn't move from his place.

"Aren't you coming?" Emma asked.

"Nope, I'll stay here where that thing can't reach me," Jack stated.

"Stop being a limp noodle and woman up!" Vanish yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes and reluctantly went out with them. _'Looks like she was spending time with Gogo'_ Jack thought.

"I think you run out of insults, V, " Jack said, trying to look at the branches of a tree. "I mean, limp nood- AHHHH!" suddenly a black figure jumped on his face. "Get That Demon Off Me!" He shouted, trying to pull the cat away from him.

"Oh Esmi. There you are, " Emma cooed, taking the cat off a very pissed off Jack.

"Jack, you can knock a man out cold but can't stand up to this cat?" Aster asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, a man is not possessed!" Jack said while the cat just hissed at him.

"Jack, Stop. You're hurting her feelings," Emma scolded, petting the cat.

"Fine, I'll just let the cat that hates me enter the house again to continue planning my murder," Jack said. Emma cheerfully nodded to him.

"Maybe then you'll stop being mean to he," Tooth told him.

"I was never mean to her! I started when it started acting like a demon, right Sandy?" Jack asked, looking at Sandy.

 _'You have stepped on her tail when she first got here'_ Sandy signed.

"That was a year ago! I-"

"Are we really going to argue over a cat?" Vanish deadpanned.

"Fine, I'll stop," Jack muttered, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, why is Esmeralda and her family coming here all of the sudden?" he asked entering the house with them.

"Because we miss each other?" Emma said.

"And?"

"And we're family, Jack. Blood or not," Tooth stated, frowning at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to be upset about it," Jack said. "Hey, Bunny. Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Aster looked annoyed from the nickname but nodded either way.

"Why do you want him alone?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Guy stuff," Jack replied simply.

"What kind of stuff?" Vanish asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I told you then I wouldn't need to talk to Bunny alon." Jack rolled his eyes and went upstairs with Aster. Jack made sure that the door was closed when they entered his room.

"So, what did you want me for, Frostbite?" Aster asked. Jack shushed him, making them both stand in silence for a second. He opened the door making Emma and Vanish fall into the room while Tooth was standing behind them.

"Aww...We always get caught!" Vanish groaned, laying on Emma.

"Hey! Get off me! Your eighteen year old butt is crushing me! " Emma yelled, trying to push the older girl off her.

"First of all, Theia, stop crushing my sister. Second of all, you always get caught because of your heavy footsteps and your arguing. Third of all-" Jack turned to Tooth. "-What are _you_ doing with these two? Don't worry I won't steal Bunny from you I just want to ask him a few things," he said causing Tooth to blush.

"I-I was checking on them, " Tooth stammered, her face still red. "Sandy suspected that they'd do something like that. " she laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, come on girls, " she hissed, pulling the two girls out and closing the door.

"So? What did you need me for?" Aster asked.

"You told the guys about Winters but not me?!" Jack hissed, glaring at Aster.

"Yes, but I think they told you the reason why," Aster said casually.

"And you don't tell me?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Well, I'm kinda trying to keep people away from danger as much as possible and what do you do? You don't tell me that she's coming and we both know that she won't stop until she gets involved with us!"

"So?"

"So?! So she could get killed!"

"What makes you think she'll want to help?"

"Yeah, sure. She won't like to help get rid of the guy that murdered her parents!"

"But, she already knows how to get to him, or I think so at least."

"How?"

"Her father had debts he didn't pay to Pitch. They could be still giving him money."

"Could? So you're not even sure?!"

"Jack, all we did so far, every mission we've been to, we were never sure about anything but we always took the risk."

"But-"

"No one's life is at risk here, if she does know him then I'm pretty much sure she'll be able to take care of herself like she did for the past four years. If she doesn't then good thing for us and no one gets hurt," Aster said.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment. "Okay, when do we start?" he asked.

"Beats me. There have been no signs of Pitch for the last couple of months. Once I find anything I'll tell you, Okay?"

"Okay.." Jack said. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! Open Up! I want to see your faces!" a feminine voice said. Jack opened the door and immediately was enveloped in a hug. "Frost! You have no idea how much I've missed your white hair!" the woman said.

"Hey, Esmeralda." Jack chucked, hugging her back. She broke the hug and held him by the shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse, black blazer that was rolled up and black jeans. She had her raven black hair in a high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes stood out just like Jack last remembered her.

"You grew up! Look at that hair! As wild as ever!" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, did ya forget about me?" Aster said. Esmeralda smiled and went to hug him.

"Of course I did not!" she said, breaking the hug. Suddenly a boy with a long blond hair and emerald green eyes came running into the room.

"Mama, I saw a black cat that has your name!" the boy exclaimed.

"That's great. Now, did you say hi to Jack and Aster, Zephyr?"

"Er...No," Zephyr said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. " Hello, Aster and Jack- Wow, you have white hair?!" he exclaimed looking at Jack.

Jack smirked a little at the boy. "Well..." he started looking at the hopeful little boy. "Yeah, I'm Jack Frost." he grinned and watched as the boy's eyes widened.

"Like the one who makes it snow?!"

"Yup."

"Can you do it now?! Please, please, please!"

"Sorry, I can't. Someone might catch a cold, but I promise you that you'll have the best snowball fight if you came during winter," Jack said, crouching down to his eye level and ruffling his hair.

"Pinky promise?" Zephyr asked, showing his little finger. Jack chuckled at the boy's antics.

"Pinky promise," Jack assured, intertwining his little finger with Zephyr's. The little boy smiled and ran out of the room.

"Papa! Jack Frost lives here!" Jack heard Zephyr shout while Esmeralda laughed lightly. It's been a while since the boy came here, no wonder he couldn't remember Jack.

They all went downstairs to greet the others. "So, Jack Frost, huh?" A man with long blond hair and navy blue eyes said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Sorry, Phoebus. Couldn't disappoint the boy." Jack shrugged, smiling a bit.

"Oh ,look who's smiling? Is that really Jack?" A hunchbacked guy with red hair and blueish green eyes said.

"Very funny, Quasimodo." rolled his eyes before noticing the girl beside him. She had short blond hair and turquoise eyes. "Um..I don't think I have met your friend before, " Jack said, raising an eyebrow, he could see both the girl and Quasimodo blush.

"This is Madellaine, my girlfriend" Quasimodo said, smiling softly at her.

"Wow, Quasi, I didn't know you had it in you." Jack chuckled, patting Quasimodo on the back. Even if he wasn't the one for romance, he liked that his friend found someone to love him.

"Come on, everyone! Dinner is ready!" North boomed. Everyone headed to the dinner table and started eating. Mrs Potts, as Jack expected, asked how was their day in school. She was more like a mother to everyone than a housekeeper.

They all started telling her stories and funny moments but Jack just told her it was good. He knew that she wanted a more detailed answer but what happened today wasn't something he'd like to discuss with her.

Soon they all finished dinner and were in the living room chatting together, Jack on the other went out to the backyard and started pacing back and forth while thinking of all that has happened today.

"Hey, Jack?" he heard Esmeralda's voice making him turn to look at her. She had taken off her blazer leaving it inside.

"hmm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. Jack just shrugged.

"Nothing," he muttered. She chuckled and went to stand beside him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, You really think I'd buy that? What's wrong?" she asked again, smirking. Jack knew he could trust her, she has already interacted with his father a few times before his death so she already knew his past.

"I don't know, everything?" Jack said then sighed.

"Ah..come on. Tell me everything from the start." she said, going to sit with him on the porch steps.

"Well, everything looked fine," Jack started.

"Until...?"

"Until I discovered that Elsa Winters is my partner in every single subject, " he said and Esmeralda's eyes widened.

"A Winters?!"

"Yup."

"Well, what did she tell you?"

"She acted as if she doesn't know me!"

"And, what's bad in that?"

"It...It makes me feel guilty for what I did years ago.."

"You mean about her parents' death?"

"Yeah..."

"Jack, didn't you say that the building was on fire and your father said that there was no way to save them?"

"Yeah, but...I settled with that answer, she got in there! Maybe if I hadn't betrayed her..they would've lived..." Jack mumbled, frowning.

"Or maybe if you did enter you would have died. She got out when she wasn't able to see a way to her parents, right?"

"Yes, that's why I feel guilty. I knew the way! I could've helped save them!"

"But the fire there was worse than where she was according to your father. If you did help her enter both of you could've died," Esmeralda said, but Jack didn't reply to her. "Jack, fate has a strange way of working out. Never blame yourself for something you can't control" she said, lifting his head to look at her by his chin. Jack was like a younger brother to her, she knew everything about that fire, she knows that he blames himself for the death of the Winters. He looked away making her sigh. "I really hope you listen to me this time, Jack, because in a way she might still be alive because you didn't let her go in there," she said.

"But, she got hurt, every time I try to save someone they end up getting hurt in a way or another. Like when Emma fel-"

"But you saved her, " Esmeralda cut him off, knowing that he blames himself for Emma's fear of ice. "And if you can't see the good in that then I don't know how could you see the good in anything else." she continued but only got a sigh in reply. " I know that this isn't you, Jack. I'm sure that you could still see the good in things, you saw the good in me even if I tricked people into giving me their money. You were one of the first people to make me want to be a better person and look where I am now."

"I just wish if for once I was able to save someone without them getting hurt," Jack muttered, clenching his fists.

"It's a tough wish, Jack, but not impossible. Maybe someday you will," Esmeralda said, smiling at him. She could she the corners of Jack's lips curve upwards. "That's the smile I've missed, " she said, making Jack chuckle. "Now, come inside and sit with us. I bet you that Madellaine will walk on the rope once the others find out she could." She giggled, pulling him to stand up and entering the house.

For the rest of the night Jack spent his time with his family watching as Madellaine walked on the rope after the others set everything up. It felt nice seeing all his family members cheering her on, or joking, or laughing. It just felt nice to see them happy. By the end of the night, Esmeralda and the rest of her family were leaving. Aster and Sandy would be leaving tomorrow morning.

"Don't forget what I told you," Esmeralda whispered as she hugged Jack goodbye. She broke the hug and carried her son who was half asleep.

"Bye, Jack Frost," Zephyr murmured sleepily, waving goodbye while Jack waved back. He leaned on the door frame and watched as they drove off. He sometimes wondered what he would do if he never met these people. Then he remembered what Esmeralda told him.

 _'Fate surely has a weird way of working out'_ he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: FINISHED! 5000+ words! That is definitely the longest chapter I've written. I'm sorry if it was so long for you, There was just no place to end it before here. And sorry if it was boring. Now..Did you figure out what happened between Jack and Elsa? (I'm sure you did).**

 **Of course the Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus I'm talking about is the one from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. Zephyr and Madellaine** **are from the sequel.**

 **Now remember that this story maybe a short story so I may or may not speed it up a bit. And I'd like to clear a few things up this story would be more focused on Jack and Elsa's relationship more than the missions because Jack is already close to catching Pitch having been after him for four years now.**

 **I hope you liked it and if you did tell me your favorite part in the comments maybe?**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 _ **~May The Fortress Be With You~**_

 **September 2015**


	6. You Haven't Changed At All

**A/N:Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay but seriously why is high school so bloody hard? Anyway, here we have a new chapter. Please keep in mind that I'm trying to take it slow and let you discover Jack's relationships with the other characters not only Elsa.. Now.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since school started. Not much has changed or happened though. Jack was still treating Elsa coldly. He never talked to her and if he did, then it was a cold reply to shut any chance of conversation he might have with her.

Today seemed like any other to Jack. He woke up late, put on whatever clothes he could find, and went to school on his hover board. He entered through the doors and was surprised to see the halls completely void of any students, there weren't even any last students that were running to class. How late was he exactly? Jack sighed and walked to his Geography class. He could hear the teacher's muffled voice from inside the classroom. He really wasn't in the mood for any lectures right now.

Jack opened the door, making the whole class stare at him, then he casually walked to his seat. "Jackson Overland!" the teacher shouted, his face red with fury. Jack smirked at him.

"Aww..Don't stop for me. Continue your lesson, I won't mind," he said, a fake smile on his face. The teacher's face got redder.

"Jackson, get out. I don't want you in this class if you keep up that attitude, " the teacher said, pointing to the door.

"And if I don't?" Jack asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Then you'll get detention. "

"Poor me."

"That's it. You're getting kicked out and a detention," the teacher said. He pulled Jack by his sweatshirt and gave him a detention paper. Jack raised a hand to stop him.

"If I get kicked out you'll be blamed for letting a student wander around the school," Jack stated in a matter-of-fact. He was sure that the teacher's face couldn't get any redder.

"To the principal! I want you to go to the principal right now!" he shouted. Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and opened the door. Just as he was about to walk out, someone bumped into him.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Elsa said quietly, her voice faded when she saw Jack's face.

"Why are you late?!" The teacher shouted looking at her. Elsa tried to stutter an answer as Jack walked out the door.

"I-I.. The bus was-" she tried to speak but the teacher cut her off.

"No Excuses!" he shouted "You are getting a detention!" he said handing her the red paper. Elsa looked at him in disbelieve but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"Can I sit down now, sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes. And don't let it happen again," the teacher said sternly. Elsa nodded to him and quickly sat in her seat. She looked at the detention paper. What did she even do wrong?

Jack walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard a muffled feminine voice. He opened the door and got in. A woman with light brown hair in a bun and light brown eyes was sitting behind the desk. She wore a white blouse, black heels, black blazer and pencil skirt.

"Morning Mrs. Clarion" Jack said, sitting down.

"Jackson? What did you do this time?" Mrs. Clarion asked, frowning. This definitely wasn't her first time seeing Jack here.

"Me? Come on, you know me better than this." Jack smirked.

"Yes, I do know you. And you must have done something to be sent to me," she stated.

"I did nothing! Mr. Big mustache is the one who lost his temper. Just because I was a few minutes late," Jack said, crossing his arms.

"A few minutes? Jack if you just came now then you are half an hour late." Mrs. Clarion stated, her frown deepening.

"Fine. Big deal," Jack said.

"Jack, you can't keep on doing this," the principal said, earning only an eye roll from the white haired teen. "You are better than this, you're in a school for the gifted, " she said.

"I don't even know why I was accepted."

"You and your sister are here for your multiple talents. Please, don't use these gifts in the wrong things."

"What wrong things?" Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Jackson," Clarion warned, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I leave now? I think I heard the bell ring," he said but Clarion didn't reply. "Okay, sorry. I won't do it again" he huffed.

"I really hope so, Jack. You can leave now," Mrs. Clarion said. Jack threw on his one sling backpack and walked out.

 _'Hopefully'_ he added mentally to himself.

"Aye, What did you do this time?" Nod asked, wrapping an arm around Jack's neck.

"Fuck off," Jack muttered, moving away from Nod.

"Like I'd do that," Nod said, walking next to Jack. "Now, what did you do? Kill someone? Beat them up?"

"I was late," Jack said, making Nod frown.

"What? That's not interesting," just as Nod said that, someone hit the back of Jack's head.

"The hell you were thinking, Jack?!" Hiccup asked, holding Jack by the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Hic, " Jack greeted, smiling innocently, completely ignoring Hiccup's question.

"Don't you 'Hey, Hic' me," Hiccup warned. "How many times do you plan on getting detentions?" he asked.

"I don't know... Maybe.. A million?" Jack smirked.

"Jack, you can't just keep on messing around!" Hiccup said.

"Why is everyone so interested in me?!" Jack asked angrily. He was sick of everyone advising him. His issues were none of their business.

Hiccup looked angrily at him. "Oh, so I'm being a bad person for actually wanting something for your own good?!" he said. He was fed up with all of Jack's bullshit.

"I didn't ask you to do so, alright?! And if I'm being such a burden to the whole group then why don't you all just leave me alone!"

"Wow, wow. Guys, calm down. What happened here? You were all good a few seconds ago," Nod said, coming between them. Hiccup sighed.

"Nothing, Nod. We should get to our classes," Hiccup said, pulling Nod away. Jack exhaled, shaking his head. He looked in front of him and was surprised to see Elsa staring back. Her eyes widened then she walked away.

Jack squeezed the handle of his bag and quickly headed to his next class. He looked at Hiccup and Nod one more time then entered the room. Guilt was eating him on the inside. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, especially on Hiccup. He sighed again _'what_ _have I done?'_ he thought.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Jack walked out of the classroom as the bell of his final period range indicating the end of yet another school day. Well...end of another school day for anyone who didn't get a detention.

He entered the detention room and sat in the first desk he saw. Some other students were there and a teacher was sitting behind a desk. Jack looked at his phone to check the time. The teacher will leave in about five or six minutes, he always does.

The door of the classroom opened. Jack glanced at it nonchalantly then went back to what he was doing. He looked again, his eyes widening. _'What_ _is she doing here?'_ he thought while looking at Elsa. She quietly went to sit down a few desks away from Jack. He silently sighed in relief, at least she's not next to him. He didn't need his day to get any worse.

A few minutes later the teacher went out and in no time did the whole class have their phones out. Some were listening to music, others were texting. Elsa was the only one not holding her phone, she seemed to be writing something. Jack rested his desk letting his eyes drift to sleep.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Jack woke up to the sound of students walking out of the classroom. He check the time on his phone, rubbing his face. He picked up his backpack and walked out with the others. When he was out the doors of the school he was surprised to see Vanish sitting on the stone railing.

"Hey, Frost," she said, standing up and dusting the back of her jean shorts.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah, " she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I heard that you fucked things up with Hiccup and I was interested," she continued in a matter of fact.

"Who told you?"

"Flynn," Theia said, shrugging. "Hiccup seemed really pissed off."

"Yeah... I might have been a bit of an asshole to him, " Jack admitted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"A bit? Jack, you lashed out on him when all he did is being a generally good friend!" Vanish said. "You're throwing your bullshit on everyone here!"

"Then don't interact with me! Why is that so hard to get?!" Jack said harshly. Vanish frowned and held him by the shoulder.

"Because we're family Jack," she said softly. "I can't understand, how can you be so ungrateful for something that you lost before? How is it that it comes lightly to you... being alone," she continued, looking as if an old wound was reopened. She let her hand fall while looking down, her face slowly turning red.

Jack was quiet, he rarely saw Vanish tear up let alone cry. "V, I..." Jack tried to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He heard her sniff.

"Sorry, I had a bad day," she muttered, wiping a tear with the back of her hand. Suddenly she felt Jack envelope her in a hug, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I had a rough night and I lashed out on everyone," he said. Vanish wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Apology accepted," Vanish mumbled. She broke the hug after a few seconds and started walking with Jack. "You still need to apologize to Hiccup, though."

"I know, but it's better to let him cool off, for now at least."

"Good choice," Vanish said. "Well, do you have your hoverboard? 'cause I ain't walking home," she continued, taking out a rhombus and letting it expand to a hoverboard. The board looked like Jack's except that hers had different shades of green.

"You're still stuck with the hoverboard? I thought you and Tooth were going to do wings or something like that," Jack said, taking out his own hoverboard.

"Yeah, but..we're still working on it. Gogo and Hiro are helping us, too, " Vanish said, balancing herself on the board.

"Race you home?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face, doing the same as Vanish. She smirked back.

"Oh, you're on, Frost!" Vanish exclaimed and immediately flew ahead of Jack.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jack yelled, following her.

"No rules were ever added!" she shouted as they both took a sharp right.

"Bet you, you can't go through the park!" Jack challenged, getting closer to her.

"Bet you, I can!"

"Let's see!" Jack smirked, entering the park. They both started going over railings, surprising people and hearing as they shouted insults at them. They got into the forest, both increasing their speed. Jack smoothly avoided any obstacles like they were nothing, he passed by here almost everyday. He got back to the street but Vanish was not there.

"Looking for someone?!" she shouted, raising an eyebrow and swiftly getting ahead of Jack. Jack had to admit, she's better than he'll ever be. She turned to him flying backwards, both her hands behind her back."What? Are you scared you're gonna lose?" she teased. Jack smirked.

"You wish," He replied increasing his speed. Suddenly both of their eyes widened, their home was close and they won't be able to stop in time. They couldn't pass it or the neighbors will kill them.

"Shit!" he heard Vanish shout. They quickly tried stopping. Jack was thrown off the board, but luckily for him he was able to slow down a bit, so it didn't hurt much.

"Huh, that didn't hurt- oof!" he was cut off with a body falling on him. "I take that back," he wheezed.

"Good catch, Frost." Vanish laughed, laying next to him on the grassy ground of their garden.

"I didn't want to, but thanks anyway." Jack chuckled.

"Come on, I want food" She said, standing up then giving Jack her hand to help him up. They both took their hoverboards and entered the house.

"Great you're finally home. Go wash your hands and come help in preparing the table," Tooth said, holding some plates in her hands. Jack and Theia nodded and did as they were told.

"Jackson," Jack heard a feminine voice making him cringe.

"Heyy Mrs Potts. Nice day, isn't it? I'll just take that plate to the table," Jack said with a fake smile.

"Jackson Overland Frost" Mrs Potts said sternly. "Master Nicholas will be seeing you in his study after dinner," she continued, picking up a plane and walking out with it.

"Ooh, you're in for it." Emma sniggered as she passed him. Jack ruffled his hair, this day is definitely not his best one.

After dinner, Jack went to North's study and waited for him while scrolling through his phone. He knew that he's going to get a lecture but at the mean time, the man was talking on the phone. Finally, he heard the door of the study click open. He sat down behind his desk and intertwined his figures.

"Why did you get a detention?" he asked.

"Straight to the point. Just how I like you."

"Don't play around, Jack. Why did you get a detention?"

"I was late... for the 6th time"

"And...?"

"And.. I may or may not have.. angered... the teacher," Jack said a bit of a smirk on his face. North sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered. Jack shrugged.

"Kill me? Send me back to the orphanage? When you think about it, your options are really-" Jack stopped when he noticed North glaring at him.

"Jack, this is the tenth detention that you get and school has only started two weeks ago!"

"I'm breaking a record."

"Jack, please stop being this careless... What would your mother think?" North asked. Jack went quiet, all signs of his cockiness long gone.

"I don't know, she's gone," Jack muttered bitterly, avoiding the man's gaze while scowling. He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

North exhaled and rubbed his temples. This boy will be the end of him.

Jack went to his room and opened the window, letting the moonlight in. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes then reached his hand to play with his leather band only to find that it's not there.

"What?" Jack said, sitting upright then looking at his left wrist. It wasn't there. He immediately got up and started looking for it. He looked under his bed, in his bag, under the blanket. Nothing. He couldn't find it at all. Emma is so going to kill him. He didn't understand, he was wearing it this morning. Could it be at school? On the street maybe?

It's impossible for him to find it, not that he'll stop looking. Jack decided that he had to look for it at school and since that he couldn't go now, he has to go early tomorrow. He sighed, setting his alarm clock then slowly letting himself drift off to sleep.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Jack was walking on the street leading to his school. He was too tired to use his hoverboard, he was too tired to do anything. In fact, he won't be surprised if he looked like shit right now. This waking up early thing doesn't work out for him.

He entered through the school doors and scowled at how noisy the students are. How could they be so noisy this early in the morning? _'Well_ _... Time to start what I came_ _for'_ he thought heading to the class in which he had detention in.

An hour later, Jack was standing at his locker looking frustrated. He couldn't find it, it was like it melted into thin air. He slammed his locker shut and started walking away when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "V, I'm really not-" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned to see who it was.

"You dropped this yesterday, I couldn't find you after detention was over," Elsa said, opening her hand to show him his leather band. Jack stared at her unable to breath, let alone speak. "The... lock needed to be fixed. Don't worry though, I already did it" she said. Jack slowly took it from her hand, Elsa smiled and started to walk away. She stopped "And Jack?" she called, looking back at him. Jack looked at her again. "Please, treat your friends better than this," she said then continue walking.

"Thank you," Jack finally said, making her stop and look at him again. His tone wasn't cold and neither was it harsh. It was soft. "For fixing it," He continued, gesturing to the band then quickly walked away.

Elsa watched as he walked away, a small knowing smile on her face. _'You_ _haven't changed at all,_ _Jack'_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: What is this?! Do I smell Jelsa?! Yes! yes! How was this chapter? I finally got Jack to act less of an ass. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May The Fortress Be With You ~_**

 **21 March 2016**


	7. Zone Out

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Guess who's alive?! I am so sorry! School was hell, then there was actually waiting for the marks to come out which is even worse , then I took so damn long to write. I almost left the fandom and didn't want to write at all ,but I'm back now and I'll try to update whenever I get the chance. Also, this is a filler chapter ...sorry. Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup, are you sure that this is the place?"

 _'...'_

"Hiccup?"

 _'...'_

"Hiccup!"

'I'm 85% sure that this is the place'

"And where did the other 15% go?!"

 _'Over the rainbow'_

"Hiccup!"

 _'I-'_

"Are you two going to continue this for long?" another voice cut in. Jack rolled his eyes and glared at Guy.

"Well, I can't exactly risk us getting killed" Jack hissed.

 _'You won't'_ Hiccup's voice comes through the earpiece. He and Jack had made up a couple of weeks ago, after a lot of apologies from Jack, that is.

"You're so overreacting," Jim said. "We'll do it like always, in and out"

"Fine, but I'm not saving any of your asses," Jack said, making sure that his hood is covering his face.

"Alright, let's do this," Nod said, standing up and walking to the edge of the roof they were standing on. Jack huffed before following him and looking down.

 _'Okay_ , so the place has two doors and like.. . six windows,' Hiccup said _. " You, obviously, won't be choosing the door, so try the windows'_

"Got it" Jack said.

 _'Silently'_

"We can do that," Flynn stated. "When have we ever been loud?"

 _'Must I remind you-'_

"Okay, no need to bring that up again. You got a point there." Flynn chuckled awkwardly.

"This would be so much easier if Aster was here" Jim huffed.

"Yeah, well, he's away in college so... I'm the leader," Jack said.

 _'Says who?'_

"Says me," the white haired teen replied smugly, a smirk playing on his lips. He turned to his team. "Let's go then" he commanded, climbing down, the others soon following.

Jack stood somewhere near the old warehouse they were supposed to enter. He looked around to check the area then gestured for the others to follow him.

"Okay, now we have to split up," Flynn whispered.

"You'll be with Guy, Nod with Jim, and I'll go alone," Jack commanded quietly.

"Why do you get to go alone?" Guy asked.

"We're five, there's no way we'll have equal teams," Jack said.

Jim blinks at him. "What?" he asked.

 _'It's an odd number'_

"Odd number?" Nod asked. He heard Hiccup sigh.

 _'How did you two get to high school?'_

"Can we _please_ focus?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Fine." They all said at the same time before splitting up.

Jack ran to the building then started climbing up. It wasn't that big, in fact, it was small and run down, almost ready for destruction. He got to the window then tried to open it. Locked. "Fuck" he muttered. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly took out his gun and pointed it at whoever is behind him.

"Wow, dude, chill," Nod said, backing away. The rest of the team was with him.

"I thought I said we split up?" Jack hissed, putting his gun away.

"Yeah, but opening one window is way easier than one so..." Flynn coughed. "No need to open them all"

"This is not right," Jack muttered. He could see that his friends won't be moving though so, he nodded to them. "One tiny problem. It's locked" he whispered.

"I'll handle it" Nod said, crouching in front of the window.

 _'Nod, no'_ Hiccup said, but the teen ignored him.

"Don't worry, Hic. I got this," Nod muttered as he bent the pin and got it inside the keyhole.

"Where'd you get the pin?" Guy asked.

"I carry them around for MK," Nod said casually. He smirked as the window clicked open. "After you, ladies," he said, looking at Jack smugly.

Jack huffed before getting in. "Don't get too proud," he muttered as the others followed.

"Awe, is Jackie-" Jim was cutoff with Jack's hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, we need to stay quiet," Jack hissed then let him go.

 _'What are you waiting for? Search the place'_ Hiccup said. Everyone obligated, not wanting to deal with Jack.

After a few minutes of searching, everyone deduced that there wasn't a single person here except them. Jack pursed his lips in thought, this doesn't add up. Pitch was getting loads of something today, or at least that's the information they gathered.

"There's no one here," Nod said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Flynn replied.

"Fuck you, Watson," Nod and Jack replied automatically. Nod blinked then smirked at Jack. "I knew we were alike, Jackie boy," he winked.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance before pressing his fingers to the earpiece. "Hic, you got anything?" he asked.

 _'No, not really. Search better, there must be something'_ Hiccup mumbled, sounding like he's rummaging through something. Jim secretly walked to the back and starts checking some boxes.

"Uh...guys? Since when does Black use gunpowder?" Jim asked. Flynn furrowed his eyebrows before checking inside the box near him, sure enough, there was gunpowder.

 _'Don't touch anything'_ Hiccup commanded.

Guy noticed a red light flickering on and off. "Too late. EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled. The whole team dashed to the closest window.

"LOCKED!" Nod panicked.

Jack rolled his eyes and smashed the glass with his foot. "No time for silent," he grunted, pushing Nod out. The others soon following.

The warehouse came crashing down from the power of the explosion. Jack was thrown back, being the last one to exit. He felt the wind get knocked out of him for a few moments before he gasped in air again. He slowly sat up to look at the warehouse.

It was all in flames, he felt himself get back into one of his memories. Someone had held his shoulder and started shaking him but his eyes were too busy with the flames. He started hearing someone shouting at him but everything was quickly drowned out by his nightmares.

"JACK!" finally a voice snapped him from his nightmare. His ice blue eyes turn to the source of the sound. Brown hair, brown eyes, stupid goatee. Flynn. He isn't back at the fire, he is with Flynn and the rest of the team.

"What?" Jack muttered, his voice weaker than he expected. He tried shaking whatever happened off but his pale face must have given that away.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Flynn asked, squeezing Jack's shoulder. He knew what happened when Jack zoned out, sometimes he'd even refuse to speak.

"Y-yeah." Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you stand up?" Guy's voice asked from Jack's other side. _'When did he appear?'_ Jack thought, nodding to him.

Guy took Jack's arm and pulled him up. Jack frowned. "I could have done that myself," he muttered, snatching his arm away from Guy. Nod patted his back.

"We know, Jackie." Jim smirked.

"Also, better get home. Pretty sure that the authorities will be here soon. I'll call Hic when I get home, we lost connection, " Flynn said. Jack nodded then ran away with the rest of the team.

"You can go now, Jim. I'm fine" Jack muttered when he and the boy were close to his house.

Jim sighed. "Fine just.. don't do anything stupid," he said before running off.

Jack stayed in the backyard. He kept on pacing around, messing with his hair and gripping it, trying to erase these memories. He grunted and huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing was uneven, drowning all the screams was getting harder. He gripped his hair harder, as if that could drown the screams.

"Jack?" A young feminine voice snapped him out of his memories. Jack turned towards the source of the voice to see his sister standing on the porch, in her pj's, looking at him in concern.

Jack opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't find his voice. Emma sat on the steps and patted the space beside her. Jack exhaled before going to sit beside her. "Did you get another memory?" she asked quietly, getting only a nod in respond.

"Did you zone out?" Again, she only received a nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head 'no'. She paused. "Would a hug help you?" she asked, turning to her older brother. Jack hesitated but nodded to her. Emma smiled and hugged him tightly. She could feel Jack's hands tremble. "It's okay," she whispered.

Jack took a shaky breath to cover up for the fact the he could feel tears escaping his eyes. He hated when he broke down, especially in front of his sister, but he couldn't get a grip anymore. He was thankful that Emma didn't say anything. She just kept rubbing his back, murmuring comforting words every now and then. They stayed like this until Jack had stopped shaking.

Emma broke the hug and looked at Jack, even if he refused to meet her gaze. "Do you want hot chocolate?" she asked. "It's pretty cold tonight." she shrugged, not speaking about what just happened.

Jack crinkled his nose his dismay and stuck out his tongue, earning a chuckle from his sister. "How about some _cold_ juice? I'm sure that V didn't finish it..yet." Emma smirked, knowing that Jack won't refuse anything cold. Jack smiled weakly at her before nodding. She stood up, dusted herself off, then went inside.

Jack followed his sister to the kitchen. He couldn't explain how lucky he felt that she was here. He was doing all this for her, he wants her to have a normal life. He didn't want her to live in fear anymore.

"There you go, Frost Brain." Emma snapped him out of his thoughts, handing him a cup then taking a sip from her own. Jack took a sip and sighed a little at tasting his favorite flavor, at least there was something he liked. "Do you want to hear about what happened today?" Emma asked, sitting on a stool. Jack leaned on the kitchen counter and nodded to her.

Emma started blabbering about everything that happened in her day, even the useless little things. Jack was only half listening to her, knowing that she was trying to keep him busy, and she was succeeding. Suddenly, Jack heard her say something that caught his attention.

"Emma, who's that crush you're talking about?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice wasn't that strong but it wasn't weak either. Emma blushed, averting her gaze from her brother and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I thought you weren't listening," she muttered, smiling secretly at making him talk.

"Well, I am," Jack said. "Who's your crush?" he asked again, feeling his older brother mode kick in.

"I told you, that's for me to know and you to find out, " Emma said smugly before sticking out her tongue.

"I will, you know," Jack stated.

"I do. Now, let's go to sleep. School's tomorrow." Emma took the cup from him, washed both their cups, then started heading to her room. She paused when Jack didn't move. "Jack?" she called, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't feel like sleeping," Jack mumbled, ruffling his hair. Emma smiled sympathetically at him.

"Want me to sleep on Sandy's bed?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes but nodded to her. "Alright then, go get changed and I'll go get my pillow and blanket" she said.

Jack almost flinched at hearing her asking him to change, thinking that he's been caught, before remembering that he and Hiccup were faking working on a project. He watched her run upstairs with a small smile on his face before following and going to his own room. He got changed into an old T-shirt of his and pajama pants.

He flopped on the bed and scrolled through his phone. _'Huh...Nothing about the fire yet'_ he thought. Emma entered the room, half covered with a purple blanket. She flopped herself on the bed. "Put down the phone, Frost Brain," she groaned.

"Just a moment," Jack muttered, not really focusing on what she said. Emma reached for one of his thrown clothes then threw it at his face. Jack pulled it off, looking at her blankly. "Really, ouch." he deadpanned. Emma simply blew a raspberry at him before nuzzling her face in the pillow.

"You love me," his sister stated proudly.

"Unfortunately."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Jack smiled subtly at hearing her say this. "Of course you do. We're a team, remember? The frost siblings," The older teen said, showing her his leather bracelet.

"Precisely." Emma mimicked him. She yawned before letting her eyelids drop and pulling the blanket closer to her. "Night, Frost Brain," she murmured, already falling asleep.

"Night, Frost Bunny."

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jack groaned, feeling someone shaking him awake. "Ughhh, what time is it?" he muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

"Seven," His sister's voice replied to him.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Mrs Potts heard you,"

"What the shit?!" Jack hissed, jolting upright. He blinked at seeing no one besides him and his sister in the room. "I hate you, " he stated, looking at his sister blankly.

"No, you don't. Now, go get shower and come down for breakfast, " Emma replied smugly before leaving the room.

Jack groaned again before face planting into the pillow. Suddenly, he felt something cold on the back of his neck. "AH! COL- Oof" he fell off the bed before finishing his sentence. Yes, he enjoyed the cold, but that doesn't mean that he didn't get bothered by it sometimes. Especially, if it interfered with his sleep.

"I said: get up," Emma states, an ice cube in her hand, before leaving the room again. Jack slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Luckily, he was the only one left.

He came out after taking a cold shower, changed into his clothes, and walked down. Everyone were watching the news, he normally sat down and started eating a sandwich.

"Impossible, it's the third time in two months," Tooth said.

"They never blew up anything before," Emma said, trying to braid her hair.

" _They?_ " Vanish asked. "How do you know it's a they?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "I can't believe that _on_ e person could do this," she said.

"That _does_ make sense," Tooth said before turning to North. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that it should stop," North stated, frowning. "Everyone's getting scared."

"Jack, stop stuffing your face," Emma said in disgust.

Jack finished his sandwich then shrugged. "I'm hungry" he stated in matter of fact. "Aaand, I'm leaving," he added, standing up and snatching his bag.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Vanish called, running after him.

"What?! No, I'm-" Jack was cut off by Tooth.

"Since that you're going early, Theia, tell Gogo-" she got cut off by her sister.

"I'm not sending any messages, last time it blew up in our faces. "

"Theia, come on. Please? Gogo's phone is not available, she must be in the lab."

"I said no. You wanna fix something in our invention-" Vanish threw Tooth's bag at her. "-You come with us."

Jack's eyes widened at her statement. "I don't want-" he was silenced once more.

"But I didn't plan on going this early!" Tooth whined.

"And, I won't memorize any messages," her twin argued. They continued arguing for about ten more minutes before Tooth gave up and decided to go with them.

"Wait, you three are _not_ leaving me," Emma said sternly, running to them with her training duffle bag and backpack and closing the door behind her.

Jack had given up trying to stop them a long time ago, knowing that it will fall on deaf ears. He took out his phone and sent a text to Hiccup. ' Can't attend the meeting. Postpone it or something. The girls are walking with me to school'

"Who're texting?" Emma asked, peeking at his phone.

Jack quickly shoved it in his pocket before she could read anything. "Hiccup" he said causally.

"When do you _not_ talk to him?" Vanish teased.

"V, I'm not really in the mood," Jack muttered, pulling his hood over his head.

"I am," the younger twin replied. "What's wrong? Too grumpy because you're acting like a decent person for once?" she chuckled.

"Theia, maybe-" Tooth was cut off by her sister.

"Come on, Jack. If you would just stop acting like a jerk- " she went silent as Jack stood right in front of her, towering over her petite body, his freezing ice blue eyes bore into her grey silver ones.

"Theia, I am not going to repeat myself more than once." he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood," he growled then walked ahead, leaving the three girls stunned.

Emma quickly ran after her brother. "Jack! Jack, wait!" she gripped his arm. "What's wrong with you?!" she hissed.

"I'm, I'm fine" Jack muttered.

"You're not," his sister argued. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really out of it today."

"So much that you'll snap at V?"

"So much that I'll snap at V."

"Jack, stop being a jerk for once."

"Emma, not you, too."

"All I'm-" she stopped talking once Vanish gripped Jack's arm and turned him to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you," She grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't make a big deal out of me snapping at someone," he said dismissively.

"Great! Can we go now?" Tooth asked impatiently, glancing at her watch. Jack shrugged, not really caring if he was early or late for school.

"Emma, race ya the school!" Vanish laughed, running ahead.

Emma gasped. "You dare challenge the mighty Flee?!" she yelled before dumping her bags on Jack and catching up to Vanish in no time. He cracked a grin, enjoying seeing his sister happy.

Suddenly, he felt someone elbow him. "Careful, you're showing a nice emotion," Tooth teased.

"Shut up," Jack grumbled. "And weren't you late for something?" he smirked as her purple eyes widen.

"Crap!" she muttered, speeding up.

Jack exhaled, adjusting his sister's bags. This is going to be another frustrating day.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Seven hours later, Jack was, finally, able to leave this hell.

"Jack, come on! We're meeting at Hiccup's," Flynn grunted, pushing the white haired teen.

"I know, I kn-" Jack was cut off by his phone ringing. He took it out and raised an eyebrow. _'Emma?'_ he thought before answering.

 _'Hey, Jack. Can I ask a favor?'_ came Emma's urgent voice.

"No." Jack answered automatically, slapping Flynn's hand away.

 _'Great, I need you to pick me up after practice.'_

"Emma, you practice at school. Just walk home" Jack told her through gritted teeth, gesturing for Flynn to shut up. The school was quickly emptying.

 _'But it's not safe, Jack.'_

"I know, but, just ask anyone else?"

 _'You know that North would still be working. Tooth and V are working on their project and they're always tired after it'_

"And what makes you think that I'm not tired?"

 _'Because you're a lazy sloth'_

"Ouch."

 _'Come on, Jack. Please?'_ Jack could actually hear her puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine" he muttered.

 _'Thank you! I love you- Crap, gotta go, bye!'_ the line goes silent.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Flynn asked, frowning.

"She's at practice, they're finishing an hour late. I have to pick her up" Jack muttered.

"Jack, Hiccup cancelled the first meeting for you, and now-"

"I'll join you in an hour, I promise," Jack assured. Flynn huffed before nodding then leaving him alone.

Jack walked aimlessly through the halls, not bothered by the sound of students working in other rooms. He sat down on the benches once he got to where Emma was practicing. He kept on forgetting how huge his school actually is. He could feel the freshmen girls staring- who's he kidding? All girls stare at him. Damn, hadn't they ever seen a guy before? (He has Emma and his cousins to thank, for telling him that almost all the girls thought that he's attractive)

An hour later, Jack was walking through the halls to the main entrance of the school. Emma had said that she'll take a shower then follow. He was texting Hiccup when he heard someone talking.

"I know that I said that I'll get the money," a familiar feminine voice says. "I just- no. Leave her out- I said.." the voice was getting farther.

Just when Jack had gotten to where the voice was coming from, he found no one. She must have left. He was too stunned to reply to Hiccup, his eyes fixed on the door. One thought ran through his already tired mind.

 _'...Elsa?'_

* * *

 **A/N:Soo... Did you like it? Should I continue using the present tense? I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **Until the next update!** **:)**  
 **WeirdJelsaFan~**

 _ **~May the fortress be with you~**_

 **2nd July 2016**


	8. Author's Note! :)

**A/N: Hi everyone! now, before you get a heart attack, no I'm not deleting this story. Updating will take a lot of time (just until I buy a new sketch and figure out how to get to curtain points in my story, but that shouldn't be too hard).**

 **Okay, here's the thing though, I wasn't satisfied with a lot of things in this story especially with the fact that I'm not sure how some of you would feel about my oc's and some other...many things that might have been confusing, and I don't blame you! So, to avoid all that, I suggest you read again if you want to (it would be best).**

 **Nothing has changed in the plot. North is no longer married, their house is basically like the one in Home Alone movie, Thiea's nickname is Vanish or V (Toothiana's sister, check out William Joyce's drew her once), I renamed Jack's mother's to Claressa Grace Anderson (i think? I'm a mess sorry). Mrs Potts is their house keeper and a good friend of North's, and North was just a good friend of Jack's mother and is Emma and Jack's godfather**

 **The new team is Jack, Aster, Hiccup, Jim Hawkins, Nod (from Epic) who is Eugene's younger brother, and Eugene (aka Flynn Rider)**

 **If you are a new reader:**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading this story! I'd love to know what you think!**

 **Tell me what do you expect will happen, suggest songs even! Maybe they'll make it into the story! :D**

 **I apologize if I do reply to all reviews, but that doesn't mean I am not grateful.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until the next update! :)**

 **~WeirdJelsaFan~**

 **~May the Fortress be with you~**


End file.
